La Elección Perfecta
by Titiritero
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde que nuestros héroes se separaron, Zelos quien regreso a Meltokio, se encuentra disfrutando de su libertad hasta que el rey llega a darle nuevas noticias ... :Sheeloz:
1. Por favor

"**La Elección Perfecta"**

**Importante: **Spoilers del primer juego. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la secuela, ya que fue escrita antes de que supiera siquiera la existencia de esta.

**Summary: **Han pasado varios meses desde que nuestros héroes se separaron. Zelos, quien regreso a Meltokio, ahora se encuentra tranquilamente en su mansión, disfrutando de su libertad y calma, pero dicha tranquilidad se vera interrumpida cuando reciba una noticia del rey. Ahora tendrá que tomar muchas desiciones para recuperar su vida normal, pero… ¿Sabrá cual es la correcta?

**N/A:** Soy muy malo con los summary… Se aprecian los R&R. Gracias

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Chapter 1**

"**Por favor"**

En su cuarto se encontraba Zelos, acostado sobre su cama, pensando que haría justamente esa noche, no era raro por supuesto, ya era bien conocida su fama de divagar por las calles para conquistar o _reconquistar _señoritas, un gigoló, un casanova, un amante, como quisieras llamarle, el era un hombre que sabia conseguir lo que quería, bueno, casi todo lo que quería… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto oyó que tocaban a su puerta. – "¿Que sucede?" – Pregunto en voz alta, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse a abrir.

"Joven Zelos… los caballeros del rey… y el mismo rey, buscan por usted…" – Contesto la voz de una mujer, una sirvienta de la casa para ser exactos.

Con sus palabras, el semblante del chico se torno algo curioso y extrañado, el rey no solía hacerle visitas en persona, con calma, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abrió esta solo para decirle a la mucama.- "Diles que estaré ahí enseguida"

"Si señor" – La muchacha solo asintió, se inclino ligeramente hacia el frente excusándose, y se marcho a la sala principal, en donde estaban las visitas, para dar el mensaje de su amo.

Zelos entro al cuarto nuevamente, solo para pararse frente al espejo y arreglar un poco su peinado, el sabia que no necesitaba arreglar nada en ese perfecto rostro, así que no tardo mucho en alistarse para bajar a donde el rey.

"Es una sorpresa verlo aquí y a usted también princesa Hilda" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su alteza e hija. Al rey le saludo con una reverencia mientras que a la princesa le planto un sutil beso en su mano, acción que provoco en la dama una pequeña sonrisa, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un tosido del rey interrumpió el _bello _momento de los jóvenes, no es que quisiera interrumpirlos por supuesto, pero ciertamente tenia mejores cosas que hacer. – "Elegido, he venido aquí para invitarlo a la fiesta de mi hija personalmente, y de paso, hablar de un asunto importante con usted."

El pelirrojo volteo a verle con ese semblante despreocupado de siempre que tanto lo distinguía. - "¿Que sucede su majestad?"

Hilda por su parte, sonrió ampliamente al ver al elegido con tal expresión, era una actitud fresca y relajada, algo que casi no se veía dentro del castillo o inclusive fuera de este, Meltokio estaba lleno de hombres _cuadrados, _aburridos, pero con mucha _educación_… pero no Zelos, el era distinto, era divertido, curioso, educado a su manera… _salvaje_, quizá era eso lo que tanto le atraía a ella (y a todas las demás mujeres de la ciudad) de el. – "Padre, será mejor que hables a solas con el elegido, yo me adelantare al castillo… Espero verlo en mi fiesta joven Zelos" – Despidiéndose como toda una dama, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para así retirarse, atrás de ella fueron la mitad de los guardias encaminándola al castillo.

"Puede contar con eso princesa" – Dijo antes de que la dama se retirara del hogar, una vez a solas con el rey, volvió a repetir su pregunta. – "Y ¿De que quería hablarme?

"Solo he venido a recordarle una de sus responsabilidades como elegido"

"Estoy conciente de todas mis responsabilidades … no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, además si no recuerda, el mundo ya esta estable y no hay guerra entre las nuevas regiones, para eso fue nuestra bella emisaria Sheena ¿no?"

"No me refiero a 'esas' responsabilidades…" – Dijo el rey, con un tono mas severo.

Zelos por su parte, arqueo una ceja mientras le veía confundido. - "¿Entonces de que hablamos?".

"De la responsabilidad que usted tiene con la corona… debe casarse con mi hija cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo cual por cierto, será la próxima semana…"

Esto le cayó como bomba a Zelos, había olvidado por completo esa parte de su _contrato _como elegido. Se quedo un momento en blanco y paso un poco de saliva. – "… ¡¿ca…casarme?! … oh vaya… ¿no cree que eso es… ahm… algo apresurado?"

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su majestad, y hablo en un tono triunfante. – "Tuvo más de 18 años para pensarlo elegido, ahora espero que este listo para contraer matrimonio con mi adorada hija"

Estaba perdido, su vida, su reputación, su libertad… todo se iría la próxima semana… hubiera recurrido al suicidio justo en ese momento si no fuera por un recuerdo que surgió en su mente. – "Pero majestad, si no mal recuerdo, no puedo casarme la princesa si yo estoy comprometido con otra mujer"

Ahora el sorprendido era el rey, ¿Zelos comprometido? – "Ciertamente… pero tu no estas comprometido"

"Bueno, comprometido… comprometido… no lo estoy… pero usted vera… estoy saliendo con cierta chica, y si es algo serio" – Si, una mentira, ¿pero que mas daba? De ser mentiroso a ser esposo, el prefería ser un gran mentiroso. – "Seria muy cruel alejarme del amor de mi vida por una tonta ley… ¿No cree usted?"

"Vaya, no sabia que ya tenia un compromiso con alguna señorita" – No estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, a decir verdad, no le creía nada, pero sin pruebas, no podía desenmascararlo, aunque obviamente no lo dejaría irse ten fácilmente. – "Pero bueno, estaré ansioso por conocerla en la fiesta de mi hija, y estoy seguro de que ella estará igual de ansiosa" – Y con esas ultimas palabras, se retiro de la mansión, dejando a Zelos con un gran problema.

"_¿De donde voy a sacar un romance fingido en una semana…?"_

------···------

Cerca de las majestuosas puertas de la entrada de Meltokio, se acercaba una persona cubierta por una gran capa. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la ciudad, adentrándose a esta. Al entrar, fue recibida por un balón, que se acercaba lentamente hacia su persona.

Una pequeña niña se acerco un poco a la persona misteriosa, no quería acercarse mucho, después de todo, ¿Quien confiaría en una persona a la cual no le puedes ver el rostro? – "¿po…podría darnos nuestra pelota?" – Pregunto con timidez.

Al escuchar la voz de la niña, se retiro la parte de la capa que cubría su cara. La persona misteriosa, en realidad no parecía una mala persona, era una bella chica de cabellos negros, amarrados por una cinta, la pequeña se acerco con un poco mas de confianza, la joven por su parte, tomo el balón y se lo dio en las manos a su dueña- "Toma"

"¡M…muchas gracias!" – La pequeña sonrío ampliamente al tomar la pelota y después corrió devuelta con sus amigos.

La joven no pudo más que sonreír y seguir su camino, parecía dirigirse hacia el laboratorio de la ciudad.

No muy distante, se encontraba Zelos caminando, tratando de encontrar la solución a sus problemas. No solo mintió, le mintió a su majestad… echarse para atrás no era una opción, necesitaba hacer su mentira una realidad, necesitaba encontrar una mujer para fingir un romance durante la fiesta de la princesa y quizá un poco mas para no hacerlo tan obvio. El sabia que eso no era difícil, cualquier chica con sentido común, aceptaría ir con el a la fiesta, pero lo que el necesitaba era una farsa… no quería correr el riesgo de confesarle su plan a cualquiera y luego verse chantajeado por eso, no… necesitaba a alguien de confianza. Todos sus pensamientos tuvieron un descanso en el momento en que miro sus alrededores, había caminado tanto que alcanzo las partes mas bajas de Meltokio. – "¿Cuando llegue aquí?..." – Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro – "A estas alturas ya nada me importa… Mmmm creo que podría irme de la ciudad unos días, mi buen amigo Regal podría darme hospedaje en su hotel hasta que se pase todo lo del matrimonio… no… si huyo el rey jamás me dejara volver… o en el peor de los casos, me buscara solo para ejecutarme… ¿que haré, que haré…?"

La ya mencionada joven de cabellos negros, caminaba muy distraída mientras veía un gran libro que llevaba en manos.- "Es increíble que me hayan mandado hasta acá por esto… siento que mis misiones cada vez son más fáciles… pero bue---" - Antes de poder terminar su oración la chica choco con alguien – "L—lo lamento, no me fije por donde caminaba"

Zelos solo volteo al sentir un cuerpo chocar con el- "¿Eh?… … … ¿¡She---Sheena!?" – Estaba completamente sorprendido, no le desagradaba verla… pero era obvio que no la esperaba aquí.

"Ya no lo lamento tanto…" – Contesto con algo de sarcasmo mientras veía atentamente a la persona con la que había chocado, entre todas las personas el era el último que esperaba y quería ver- "¿Qué haces aquí Zelos? …"

"¿Que haces tu aquí?.. No estamos exactamente muy cerca de Mizuho"

"Bueno, eso no es del todo de tu incumbencia"

"Oh espera, no me digas, has venido a verme ya que no aguantabas el hecho de no poder tenerme a tu lado y recorriste todo---"

Antes de poder terminar, ella ya le había pegado en la cabeza con el libro. Reacción rápida, y muy distintivo de ella. - "¡N…no he venido por eso torpe!... vine a recoger algo… no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"Aaauch, vaya no era necesaria tanta agresividad, sabes que solo era broma, pero igual te extrañe linda" – Dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza, a la vez que sonreía _inocentemente_.

"_como si fuera cierto…" _- La ninja solo giro sus ojos ante el comentario de su amigo. – "Si no te molesta debo seguir mi camino"

"¿Tu camino va mas hacia aya? …" – Dijo mientras observaba las calles que se adentraban mas a la zona pobre de la ciudad. – "Sabes… la salida esta del otro lado… porque… no pensaras ir hasta la zona más baja de Meltokio ¿verdad?"

"Como te dije, eso no es de tu incumbencia" – Contesto en un tono cortante y siguió su camino, pasando por un lado del pelirrojo.

"De verdad que eres rara… mira que no caer en mis encantos…" – El solo le miro mientras se alejaba, pasando sus manos a su nuca, decidió seguirle con una gran sonrisa.

"¡¿Por qué me sigues!?"

"Bueno, dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia, pero nunca dijiste que no podía investigarlo por mi cuenta"

"… Idiota…" – Opto por no decir mas, no le desagradaba del todo su compañía, mientras estuviera callado, era mejor que estar sola… bueno, un poco.

Caminaron juntos unos metros mas, era un gran cambio para Zelos, de donde estaba, a donde vivía. Las casas estaban incompletas, hechas de material barato, gente vestida de la manera mas pobre… todo era completamente diferente a lo que el estaba acostumbrado, razón por la que no gustaba mucho de visitar esos lares…

"¿Piensas ver a tu novio Sheena? – Dijo con cierto tono de burla.

"Talvez" – contesto ella en un tono algo serio, acción que molesto un poco al elegido, entre todos los lugares para que ella consiguiera un novio, ¿tenia que ser la parte mas pobre de la misma ciudad en la que el vivía? No, seguramente era una broma, o una forma de callarlo, por supuesto, no le daría el gusto.

"No, en serio, ¿que hacemos aquí?... no es por nada, pero ni tu, ni yo pertenecemos aquí…"

"Donde yo pertenezca no es asunto tuyo, y si no te gusta, no tienes porque estar aquí, no recuerdo haberte pedido que me siguieras" – Dijo, utilizando un tono despectivo.

"Todavía que te hago el favor de acompañarte para ver que no te hagan nada malo, y es así como agradeces… que cruel eres" – En su tono se podía notar algo de tristeza y drama, bastante falsos a decir verdad.

"Mi héroe" – Dijo, recurriendo nuevamente al sarcasmo mientras se detenía frente a una de las _casas _y golpeo suavemente la puerta de esta.

"Ya era hora de que notaras lo heroico que puedo ser" – Aun entendiendo perfectamente el sarcasmo de la ninja, no pudo evitar seguir con la broma. Era su naturaleza.

"Eres… un idiota"

No paso mucho tiempo para que una joven de cabellos cafés, con ropas algo sucias y viejas, entreabriera la puerta de la casa, haciendo esto, solo alcanzo a ver a Sheena. – "¡Señorita Fujibayashi!"

"La única" – El carácter serio con el que había estado desde que vio a Zelos se había ido, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que sorprendió, y de alguna forma, molesto a nuestro amigo. – "Vine a hacerles una pequeña visita, ¿Cómo esta Leon?"

"Esta mejorando pronto estará como nuevo… pero por favor pase" – Abrió completamente la puerta, solo para notar la otra presencia a un lado de su amiga. – "¡E---elegido!" – La chica da unos pasos hacia atrás soltando la puerta, estaba sorprendida, nunca había tenido oportunidad de tener la presencia del ya mencionado elegido tan de cerca.

"Hola hermosura" – Por su parte, Zelos no estaba tan sorprendido, ya había visto esa reacción antes en muchas de sus _honeys,_sin necesidad de preguntar, se adentro a la casa en compañía de la ninja. Quien solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Por algo no quería que vinieras"

"¿Por qué podría enamorarme?" – Dijo en su tono coqueto mientras miraba atentamente a la nueva conocida, quien se derretía mentalmente al escucharlo decir eso.

"Oh dios, n---no pensaba que conociera al elegido señorita Fujibayashi, p…por favor tomen asiento, siéntanse como en su casa" – Era obvio que estaba nerviosa, aunque, quien no lo estaría con la visita que tenia… y era obvio que no hablamos de Sheena.

"Si bueno… no es algo que vaya por ahí presumiendo" – Contesto la ninja sin inmutarse.

"_Si… será difícil sentirme en mi casa aquí……__"_ – El por su parte observo la pequeña casa que solo contaba con una cocina, un pequeño comedor a base de sillas medio rotas de madera y una pequeña fogata, más aparte otra puerta, probablemente un cuarto según el.

"No planeamos tardar mucho Susanne, solo vine a ver como se encontraba Leon" – Estas palabras cortaron la emoción de la chica por tener al famoso Zelos Wilder dentro de su humilde hogar.

"Oh… entiendo…" – Dijo sin poder evitar un tono de desilusión. Se aproximo a la puerta ya mencionada y la abrió- "Leon… tienes visitas, es la señorita Sheena, y su amigo, el elegido de Mana…"

En una cama, se encontraba recostado un chico de de cabellos cafés oscuros, con cuidado levanto ligeramente la cabeza de su almohada- "¿Sheena?... ¿Sheena vino a verme?... que alegría, hazla pasar" – su felicidad por escuchar la visita de su amiga, le impidió escuchar el hecho de que venia acompañada.

"Por favor pasen" – Dijo apartándose de la puerta para darles paso.

"Gracias"

"Gracias linda"

"N---no fue nada" – Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Susanne, y se alejo de ahí a cierto paso apresurado.

"Sheena, me alegra tanto pues… 'verte'" – Dijo Leon entre risas, recostándose nuevamente en la cama. – "No sabes como te he extrañado a ti y a todos los de Mizuho"

La ninja tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama – "En Mizuho también te extrañamos, pero estas mejor aquí, este es tu hogar"

"_No voy a creer que en verdad venimos a ver a su novio__…"_ – Pensaba Zelos, mientras se paro a un lado de su amiga, su semblante era algo serio y frío, por supuesto, nadie lo noto, ni siquiera el.

"Parece que vienes acompañada…" – Dijo tranquilamente el joven, quien aun teniendo a sus visitas a un lado, tenia la mirada perdida hacia el frente. Esto extraño un poco al pelirrojo, ¿era todo…? 'parece que vienes acompañada'… normalmente alguien de su _clase _tendría una reacción mas sorprendida al tener al elegido en su casa. – "Pues si… la acompaña nada más ni nada menos que el elegido de Mana… y por cierto estoy aquí"– Dijo algo enojado, no era personal, simplemente le gustaba ser observado cuando hablaba.

"¿Qué?... ¿Sheena y el elegido en nuestra casa?... ¡este debe ser un honor doble! … y lo lamento mucho, es que mi vista no es muy buena" – Rió un poco mientras miraba en la dirección equivocada.

Sheena por su parte, estaba molesta por la actitud de Zelos, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo piso de una manera _discreta _mientras hablaba, para que su amigo inválido, no escuchara nada. – "Del otro lado Leon"

"Oh lo lamento" – Volvio a girar el rostro – "¿Decía algo Joven elegido?"

Zelos por su parte, se encontraba tratando de tragar el dolor, de alguna forma se merecía el golpe por haberle hablado así a un ciego, además de que no quería que nadie lo escuchara gritando de dolor. - "n…no n…nada"

"Oh ya veo… de igual manera, es todo un honor tenerlo aquí"

"Leon, solo vengo de visita rápidamente, te he traído unas medicinas, me dijeron que te harán bien" – Hablaba mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa y la ponia sobre la mesa que se encuentra alado de la cama. – "Espero que te sean de ayuda"

"Estoy seguro de que lo serán, muchas gracias… pero imagino que también habrás venido a la boda de tu amigo el elegido"

"Boda…. ¿¡Boda!?" – Su cara se lleno de sorpresa, inclusive Zelos estaba sorprendido. Ella por enterarse que su compañero se casaría y el por ver como el chisme corre tan rápido, incluso en los barrios más bajos de su ciudad.

"¿Co---como?... quiero decir, ¿¡quien te dijo tal cosa!?"

"Bueno, soy ciego, no sordo… Todo el pueblo habla de cómo la princesa Hilda esta completamente emocionada por su boda con usted después de su cumpleaños" – Contesto sonriente, se le podía ver algo ilusionado incluso. - "Sabe, yo siempre he soñado con casarme, espero lograrlo algún día, pero por ahora, me alegro mucho por usted"

Lo ultimo que necesitaba eran felicitaciones, no tenia palabras, pues era cierto, el se iba a casar con la princesa, a menos de que se le ocurriera algo para evitarlo, y por Martel, esperaba que así fuera.

Sheena bajo la mirada, era extraño, pero no se encontraba feliz por lo que escucho… ¿Era muy egoísta no estar feliz por el matrimonio de un amigo tuyo? … quizá si… dándose cuenta de eso, levanto la cabeza y miro a Zelos dándole una pequeña sonrisa, lo más sincera que pudo. – "Me alegra que te vayas a casar Zelos… en verdad… me alegra"

"¡Esa boda esta en contra de mi voluntad!" – Se defendió rápidamente y como un niño, puso un gesto de enojo y a la vez de berrinche. – "Yo no quiero casarme… pero mi obligación como elegido no me deja otra opción"

"Pero… casarse sin amor es un gran error… ¿no existe algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo?... oh ¡lo siento!... creo que no soy nadie para preguntar eso, lo lamento, no era mi intención…" - El joven giro el rostro mientras se sentía apenado por preguntar algo así tan repentinamente, no solamente era alguien de una categoría superior a el, era un completo desconocido… y nadie va haciéndole preguntas personales a alguien que no conoces.

"Vaya… el respeto es demasiado que hasta da miedo… no te preocupes, inclusive puedes llamarme Zelos… sabes eso de elegido a veces me hace sentir incomodo… y si, existe algo pero no creo lograrlo antes del cumpleaños de la princesa"

"¿Que es?" – Pregunto Sheena con mucha curiosidad. – "... digo… ahm si no te quieres casar, vas a tener que intentarlo… ¿No?"

"Pues… hoy le dije al rey que estaba medio comprometido con otra chica… siendo así, no puede obligarme a casarme con la princesa… el problema es que no tengo a esa chica… y tengo que llevarla a la fiesta" – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

"… Solo explícame que es 'medio comprometido'" – Algo de eso no la convencía del todo a la joven ninja.

"Pues… que tengo una relación seria con ella desde hace tiempo… pero no tanto para casarme, así, ¿sabes como no?"

"Claaaaro… bueno, entonces solo necesitas a alguien para fingir en la fiesta que tienes mucho tiempo con ella, y que son feliz y blah blah blah, ¿No?"

"Exacto… normalmente le pediría el favor a cualquiera de mis lindas chicas… pero…"

"Peero, tendrías que revelarles tu plan para que finjan que han estado contigo en una relación seria durante mucho tiempo, y después podrían chantajearte con eso…"

"Otra vez estas en lo correcto mi querida Sheena"

"No quiero sonar como un mequetrefe… pero, ¿no tiene alguna amiga de confianza a quien le pueda pedir un favor como ese?" – Dijo Leon de la forma más educada que pudo.

"Mmmm, ahora que lo dices… podría buscar a Colette y decirle que me acompañe, será fácil ¡y estoy seguro de que ella no me traicionara!"

"Y yo estoy segura de que Lloyd te atravesara en dos cuando se entere… ¿olvidas que ya establecieron una relación?"

"… Te divierte arruinar mis planes ¿Verdad?... ok mmm, ¡Raine! Ella es inteligente, bella, y me ayudara lo sé… bueno… casi lo sé…"

"Por favor, ambos sabemos que te aventara un libro y te pateara antes de que termines de mencionar el favor"

"… ok, también es algo agresiva… mmmm ¡¿que tal mi linda Presea?!"

"Adelante… si quieres parecer pedófilo enfrente de todos los de la alta sociedad"

"… Bueno, ¡¿que tienes en contra mis planes, mujer?!" – Dijo el joven con cierta cara de rabia.

"Que tus planes son tontos y poco racionales, eso tengo" – Contesto ella con el mismo gesto-

"Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿porque van juntos?" – Dijo el ciego con cierta inocencia.

Zelos solo pudo mirarla, dudando unos momentos- "¡¿Con ella?!"

"¡¿Con el?!" – Tuvo la misma reacción, la única diferencia es que se encontraba algo sonrojada.

"Creo que sería una buena idea… además así estaríamos seguros de que ninguno de los dos se enamoraría del otro de verdad… ¿cierto?"

"O…obviamente no me enamoraría de ella" – Su semblante cambio repentinamente, volviéndose despreocupado como siempre y rió algo nervioso- "…Esta bien, Sheena quedas contratada"

"¡¿Qué?! N---ni siquiera he aceptado... además odio desilusionarte, pero no se nada de esas fiestas de etiqueta así que no, olvídalo, no, no sucederá, jamás… nunca…"

"Oh por favooooooor, ¡encontrar a Raine o a Colette me tomara más de una semana!... Enseñarte a tomar un tenedor me tomara tres días, por favor, por favor, por favooooooooooooooor – Zelos junto las manos haciendo una plegaria y trato de poner su rostro mas tierno. Ella por su parte, solo le miro de reojo, casi la tenia, solo faltaba un poquito mas.

"Vamos Sheena, no tienes nada que perder, aprenderás cosas nuevas y además ayudaras a un amigo" – Dijo Leon, de igual manera tratando de convencerla.

"El tiene razón, anda por favor, por favor, por favor… y nunca te volveré a molestar después de esto, lo juro" – Estas palabras llamaron la atención de la ninja.

"¿En serio…?"

"¡Lo juro!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" – Lo pensó unos momentos, iba a tener que mentir, y eso no era honorable, pero tampoco seria correcto abandonar a un amigo… porque aun después de todo, Zelos si era su amigo. – "Esta bien… te ayudare… ¡pero ni te atrevas a tocarme en la fiesta!"

"Bueno, se supone que tenemos que ser convincentes… pero prometo no propasarme" – Una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro del pelirrojo, lo había conseguido. Se salvaría de una boda.

"De… acuerdo…" - La mirada de la joven se veía algo nerviosa, no quería ni imaginar todo lo que iba a tener que sufrir antes y en la fiesta, pero algo cruzo repentinamente por su mente. – "… ¡Espera! … tengo que llevar este libro a Mizuho, ir y venir me tomara toda la semana, no podré aprender nada"

"¡Por el libro no te preocupes! … le diré a alguno de mis mayordomos que mande a alguien para enviarlo"

"¿Y crees que dejare que alguien más vaya en mi nombre?... Jamás, es mi misión, yo la empecé, yo la terminare…"

"Solo será una semana… puedes dejar el libro aquí y cuando acabe todo tomarlo e irte" – Interrumpió el joven de cabellos castaños, quería ser de ayuda para ella. – "Yo mismo cuidare que nadie lo toque, de todas maneras, nadie viene aquí"

"… Es---esta bien…" – No podía rechazar su ayuda, además, la misión no era urgente, no la hubieran mandado a pie de ser así… con calma, se levanto y dejo el libro sobre la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

"¡Muy bien, ya me libre de mi boda!" – Dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba a su nueva _novia_ – "¡No sabes cuanto te amo en este momento!"

"¡NO NECESITAS DEMOSTRARMELO!" – No muy contenta con la acción de su compañero, trato de alejarlo de ella.

No era necesario verlos para saber el tipo de relación que tenían ellos dos, bastaba con solo escucharlos, Leon rió un poco y comenzó a hablar sin la intención de ser escuchado. – "Esta podría ser una historia muy interesante"

------···------

Para los que ya habian leido mi historia, se daran cuenta que volvi a hacer el primer (y los siguentes 7 capitulos), los que leen por primera vez obviamente no se daran cuenta de las diferencias… Pero no se preocupen, lo que cambie en realidad es mi forma de redactar, no los dialogos.


	2. Soledad

"**La Elección Perfecta"**

**Importante: **Spoilers del primer juego. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la secuela, ya que fue escrita antes de que supiera siquiera la existencia de esta.

**N/A:** Segundo capitulo, listo! Espero les guste.

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 2**

"**Soledad"**

Una vez finalizada la visita, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mansión del elegido, pero en su camino, se toparon con ciertas personas, las cuales no le harían buen gesto a la ninja…

"¡Joven Zelos, joven Zelos!" – Gritaban alborotadas las bellas (de donde?) damas que siempre acompañaban a nuestro elegido, pero al notar a la acompañante, sus miradas se hicieron extrañadas y desconcertadas- "¿¡Ze---Zelos que haces con esa salvaje de Sheena!?"

La mirada de la chica cambio a una llena de odio y rabia, cerró los puños y trato de controlar toda la ira que iba dirigida al rostro de todas esas señoritas, expresada en un gran golpe.

"Eeeeh…" –el pelirrojo paso su brazo por la espalda da la ninja sosteniéndola de la cadera y pegándola a el- "Chicas, quiero que conozcan a mi novia, de la cual me siento completamente enamorado"

Sheena por su parte no se opuso al momento de ser atraída a el, pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras sus mejillas subían de color - _"Pudo solo decir 'conozcan a mi novia'… ese tonto no sabe como mentir"_

En el rostro de las damas solo se veía odio, tristeza y muchas emociones más, que no eran del todo buenas. Era un shock para ellas, no solo el hecho de que Zelos tenia NOVIA, si no que era una extranjera de uno de los pueblas mas _bajos_.O cuando menos eso era en las mentes de los adinerados de Meltokio.

"¿¡E---ella!?" – Dijo la dama rubia, su (pequeña) mente no podía captar, o aceptar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

"Pero… ¿por qué?... Es una chica de las ciudades más feas, ¿¡como puede ser usted su novio!? Ella no es como ninguna de nosotras, no tiene clase, ni… ni… ¡ni nada!" – Otra chica grito mientras sus ojos parecían pronto estallar en lagrimas.

"_Vaya… Estas chicas se lo toman demasiado en serio… ¿momento como que de las más feas? ¡Mizuho es un lindo lugar!" _

Zelos no quería lastimar… mucho… a las jóvenes que tenia enfrente, pero realmente tenia que alejarlas y convencerlas de que Sheena era su nueva pareja, de lo contrario, el plan fallaría. Acercando su rostro al de su _novia_, pego su mejilla a la de ella y sonrió de una manera algo picara. – "Me gustan las chicas exóticas"

Los ojos de la ninja se abrieron completamente mientras el color de sus mejillas se elevaba significativamente, ese comentario le había tomado por sorpresa, sabia que iba a tener que empezar a lidiar con eso de ahora en adelante, después de todo, debían ser convincentes. Por supuesto para Zelos no era problema, la experiencia la sobraba, Sheena era la que no sabia como reaccionar, por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer callada, y no golpearlo como de costumbre, cuando menos, no enfrente de la gente.

"¡No soporto ver algo como esto!" – Una de las chicas salio corriendo con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Esto es… ¡agh, esto es increíblemente insultante! ¡No puede ser que nos haya cambiado por una tipa así!" – Dice otra joven más enojada que triste, dio media vuelta y se retiro, justo atrás de ella, las demás decidieron seguirle sin decir más, unas más tristes que enojadas y viceversa.

"No… debiste decírselos de esa manera" – Dijo Sheena al ver que las señoritas ya se habían alejado, mientras le daba un ligero codazo al pelirrojo, no con la intención de lastimarlo, solo de separarlo un poco de ella.

"Definitivamente esto cortara mi popularidad con las chicas de Meltokio, pero todo sea por no casarme" – Contesto el mientras la soltaba- "Vamos rápido a mi casa antes de que nos vea más gente" – El solo prosiguió su camino-

"_Antes de que nos vea más gente… ¿acaso le da vergüenza estar conmigo?…"_ –La joven solo se limito a seguirle.

------···------

Una vez en la mansión, ambos caminaron hasta la sala, Zelos por su parte, tomo asiento cómodamente en uno de los sillones, Sheena hizo lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente, en medio de los dos, había una pequeña mesa de vidrio. – "Tenemos una semana para convertirte en una dama" – Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono despreocupado.

"Bueno, si a ti te consideran un caballero, creo que yo puedo lograr ser un esteriotipo de dama"

"Jaja, muy graciosa, sabes debes recordar que debemos parecer novios de verdad, osease, la forma en la que me tratas y tus simpáticos comentarios debe cambiar" – Dijo mientras sonreía satisfecho al pensar que su amiga por fin lo tratara con cierto cariño y respeto. Esto solo provoco que ella dejara escapar un suspiro algo pesado, de cierta manera, comenzaba a arrepentirse de esto.

"Mientras nadie nos vea, puedo tratarte como se me de la gana… ¿cuando es la fiesta de la chica esa?... solo quiero que esto acabe ya"

"La próxima semana, pero… tendrás que quedarte unos días más, no puedo llevarte a la fiesta y que al día siguiente desaparezcas, se vería muy sospechoso ¿no crees?"

"Debes estar bromeando si crees que me quedare aquí más de una semana, no sé, inventa algo, como que tuve que regresar por una emergencia y que volveré pronto, o algo por el estilo, que se yo" – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Ah muy bien, muy bien" – También cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos mientras sonreía. – "Bien… será mejor empezar a entrenarte para que formes parte de la gente de bien y pronto seas digna de salir con ¡el grandioso Zelos Wilder!..." – Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, al no escuchar respuesta de su compañera, abrió los ojos solo para verle distraída con un florero que se encontraba a lado de ella. – "oye… ¿me estas escuchando?... "

Sheena seguía distraída con las flores, eran unas bellas rosas se encontraban en una pequeña mesa alado del sillón. Le gustaban las flores, no era un secreto, pero tampoco era algo que le decía a todo mundo, quizás porque nadie le preguntaba, fuera lo que fuera, siempre disfrutaba mirarlas y percibir su aroma, por supuesto, el gusto le duro poco, no tardo mucho en reaccionar y escuchar a Zelos quien exigía atención.- "… ¿ah? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Esto… podría ser mas difícil de lo que pensé…"

"¿Eh?... bueno no importa… antes de que empieces tu… 'entrenamiento'… quiero bañarme…"

"¿Bañarte?"

"Eh… si… bañarme… no necesito ser una muñeca presumida para cuidar mi higiene personal"

"¡Tienes toda la razón!... y para probar nuestro amor verdadero nos bañaremos jun…"

Ella solo corto su frase arrojándole el florero que observaba hace unos minutos directo al rostro. Una acción algo drástica, pero era mas rápido hacer eso, que invocar a cualquiera de sus espíritus para darle una lección. – "Buscare el baño por mi cuenta, no te molestes" – Diciendo esto último, se paro del sillón y paso a buscar el baño.

El por su parte, recibió el golpe de lleno en el rostro, quedando inconsciente en el sillón- . "Tam---bién te amo…"

La ninja inspeccionó toda la mansión en busca del baño, sin éxito… encontró la cocina, el comedor, sala de juegos y muchas cosas más que ni siquiera pensaba que habría en una casa. - "Oh dios mío, puedo estar todo el día aquí ¡y no encontrar el baño! ¿Como alguien puede vivir así?" – Siguió caminando, cada vez mas desesperada y aburrida, no fue hasta toparse con una joven mucama que sintió un alivio en el corazón. – "Eh, disculpe señorita"

La sirvienta se volteo rápidamente para observar a la persona que le habla- "¿Si?" – Pregunto viéndole con algo duda, de alguna forma la ninja se le hacia conocida, fue entonces que recordó. – "Oh, disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿usted es amiga del maestro Zelos no es así?"

"_Amiga… pues si pero… ¿incluso debo engañarla a ella también?... mejor no tomo riesgos, no me gustaría echar a perder todo"_… "Am, en realidad soy… la novia de Zelos" – Aun cuando trato de sonar lo mas seria que pudo, no logro evitar un leve sonrojo, la palabra _novio_ era alo nuevo para ella. Si, era cierto que ya se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a una que otra persona, pero nunca había llegado a nada serio. Era una mujer ocupada, próxima jefa de Mizuho, los hombres no era una prioridad para ella. Pero ahora, eso no tenía relevancia.

La cara de la mucama se lleno de sorpresa. Estaba frente a la mujer de su amo, eso la hacia como su ama, ¿no?. - ¿La… la novia? Oh santo cielo La---lamento molestarla con mis preguntas, ¿que es lo que busca mi señora? – Al decir esto se inclino ligeramente en señal de reverencia.

"N…no hace falta que me trate de esa manera, solo llámeme Sheena, ¿de acuerdo?... Solo quiero saber donde esta el baño…"

"Mi… mi nombre es Carol, por favor sígame señorita Sheena, la llevare al baño más lindo de todos, estoy segura de que eso querría el maestro Zelos" – Al terminar de decir esto, comenzó a caminar, guiando a la invitada por la mansión.

"_Y el joven Zelos también le gustaría bañarse conmigo… no se tiene que hacer todo lo que el quiere… vaya que lo respetan mucho aquí…"_ – Sheena solo se limito a seguir a la mucama.

------···------

Sebastián, el mayordomo de la casa, se encontraba moviendo con suavidad al ya no tan inconciente pelirrojo, con la intención de despertarlo. - "Maestro Zelos…"

"Aaaaah, unos minutos más Sebastián…" - El elegido se encontraba abrazando un colchón del sillón. Parecía un niño que no quería ir a la escuela.

"Joven Zelos… despierte, la señorita Sheena se encuentra esperando…" – Dijo mientras continuaba moviéndole sutilmente.

Un bostezo lleno de pereza salio de los labios del maestro de la casa, no tenia muchas ganas de ponerse de pie, pero sabia que no podía dejar a Sheena esperando.- "Ya voy, ya voy, dile que no tardo"

"Si señor" – Dicho esto, paso a retirase.

------···------

"El joven Zelos no tardara en llegar señorita"

"Ok…" – Dijo Sheena quien se encontraba en una de las sillas de la gran mesa. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido lila, con pequeños detalles blancos, el cabello suelto y un ligero maquillaje, nada exagerado. Parecía algo confundida al ver tantos cubiertos en la mesa, tanto que no noto la entrada de su nuevo 'novio'.

Al entrar el elegido se quedo unos momentos sorprendido al ver a su compañera de tal manera, se veía hermosa, cuando menos, más que de costumbre, aun sorprendido se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa, la cual estaba algo alejada de la joven ninja- "Te vez hermosa…"

Al oír las palabras de Zelos, la joven levanto rápidamente el rostro para verle. – "Eh...ah eh gracias…" - dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba un poco. – "…Una de las señoritas dijo que me pusiera esto… y después me trajeron al comedor…"

"¿Ellas te sentaron ahí?" – Le miro con algo de duda.

"¿Eh?... no, no… en realidad tome la primera silla que vi… hay… muchos platos, ¿tendrás visitas?"

"Eso pensé…" - Señalo la silla que se encontraba al lado derecho de el. – "Siéntate aquí, es más cómodo cuando no tengo que alzar tanto la voz para que me oigan"

"Ah… de… acuerdo…" - Ella noto un ligero cambio en su amigo, el no siempre era así, a esas alturas ya debía empezar a decir algo sucio o retorcido, pero sin embargo no había hecho o dicho nada. De alguna forma era mas cómodo hablar con el así, pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Se levanto de su silla y tomo asiento en la que le habían señalado.

Al verla a su lado, el sonrío, mientras se recargaba ligeramente en el respaldo de su silla. – "Por cierto, no tendremos visitas, siempre están así…"

Ella vio la gran mesa, totalmente vacía a excepción de ellos dos- "¿No… tienes más hermanos?... ¿Que hay de tu madre? ¿O tu padre?... ¿ellos no van a comer? – No tenia ninguna intención de molestarlo, solo era curiosa, de cierta manera ahora que lo pensaba, ella no sabia nada de él ni de su familia, solo conocía a Seles, con quien por cierto, no tenía una muy buena relación.

"Solo tengo a Seles, ellos no vendrán, y no quiero hablar de eso…"

La chica noto el cambio de tono y expresión del pelirrojo, sabía que lo que pregunto estuvo mal y antes de poder disculparse ya habían entrado todas las sirvientas y cocineros con la comida, dejándola toda en la mesa.

"Buen provecho ma'am, maestro…" - Dijo el chef principal para después retirarse junto con los demás.

Zelos solo tomo uno de los mil y un tenedores (ok exagero pero bueno) y pico un poco el platillo que tenia enfrente- "… Creo que no tengo hambre… lo lamento linda pero creo que comerás sola, si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto, las sirvientas saben donde esta" – Y diciendo esto, se levanto, aún con esa mirada decaída que no iba del todo con el, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del comedor.

"Zelos…" – Ella tomo el primer tenedor que vio y lo acerco al plato, antes de poder tomar algo con este, observo como la mesa estaba completamente vacía. - _"¿Acaso es esto lo que sientes todos los días al estar tan solo?"_

------**···**------

En su cuarto, se encontraba Zelos acostando sobre su cama, no pensando, tampoco durmiendo, simplemente en blanco, su mirada estaba perdida en el aire, hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, se levanto y se acerco para entreabrirla.

"Lo siento, no quiero ver a na… oh eres tu, ¿que sucede?" – El solo trato de sonreír como siempre, pero era obvio que no podía.

La ninja pudo esbozar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa al ver que su compañero trataba de demostrar que estaba bien, aunque por dentro sabía que no era así. – "Te traje algo de comer… no… comiste nada, ya es tarde, no es… sano mal pasarse" – Al decir esto, levanto un poco un plato que tenia en manos, este tenia un poco de todo.

El sonrío de una manera más sincera, apreciaba las intenciones de su amiga. Abrió completamente la puerta, para verle mejor. – "Muchas gracias, aunque normalmente las sirvientas se encargan de hacer eso"

"Eh si… pero… ah… yo le pedí a una de ellas que me dejara traértelo, también quería aprovechar para pedirte disculpas… mi comentario en la mesa no fue correcto, lo lamento" – Bajo ligeramente la mirada algo avergonzada y de pronto sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

"No te preocupes, se… que no fue tu intención, lamento haberte dejado comiendo sola" – Volvió a sonreír, esta vez una manera alegre y sincera. Tomo el plato y lo dejo en la mesa que se encontraba aun lado de la cama, para después sentarse en esta. - "¿Me acompañarías a comer?"

"Cla…claro" – Al decir esto paso a sentarse a un lado de el, sonriendo nuevamente, de una manera más tranquila al ver que su amigo se sentía bien nuevamente. _- "En verdad… estas solo…"_

------**···**------


	3. El entrenamiento comienza

"**La elección perfecta"**

**Nota: **Spoilers –

**Comentario: **Lamento mi tardanza subiendo capítulos en este fic, tanto como en el otro. Quiero decir que si seguiré escribiendo, no es que haya desaparecido, pero sucede que el tiempo no me ha alcanzado, ni había tenido la inspiración suficiente para seguir, pero sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo, no es muy largo, pero prometo escribir más.

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

" _Pensamiento"_

/ OC personaje original

( ) Mis molestas notas entre el texto

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Chapter 3**

"**El entrenamiento comienza"**

10 de la mañana, Sheena quien esta acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para realizar ciertos ejercicios sencillos para llevar el día, hoy no hizo excepción, empezó con un pequeño calentamiento, procuraba no hacer mucho ruido ya que no sabia a que hora se levantaba la gente en ese gran lugar

"Hoy dijo Zelos que iba a empezar a enseñarme cosas básicas…" – Mientras decía esto se estiraba un poco-

En ese momento se oyó que alguien toco la puerta

"Adelante"

Una mucama entro con unas ropas en las manos – "El Maestro Zelos pide por usted, dijo que usara esto" – Al decir lo último extendió un poco los brazos para mostrar la ropa que cargaba

Sheena se acerco y tomo las ropas- "Dígale al… Maestro Zelos… que bajaré en un momento"

"Claro señorita" – Paso a retirarse de la habitación

"Que… hermoso vestido…" – Decía esto mientras extendía el vestido, el cual era un hermoso rojo, en telas finas, y un corte distintivo a cualquier traje antes visto por ella, paso a medirse el traje superficialmente- "Zelos tiene muchos trajes hermosos para dama… pero no veo ninguna mujer aquí… veamos, de ayer y hoy eh usado… un vestido… una pijama … muy fina… mmmm ¿cómo les dicen aquí?… oh bueno no importa … y… este vestido… serán obsequios que iba a dar pero al final se los queda… bueno, supongo que no tiene caso que le de vueltas al asunto, solo será por ahora jeje, además debo aceptar que me gusta este vestido" - Da una vuelta con el vestido- "Jeje…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zelos quien se encontraba en la sala esperando, con cierto gesto de aburrimiento – _"¿Por qué tarda tanto…?"_ –

"Perdón por la tardanza" –sonríe algo nerviosa- "Pero las señoritas insistían en peinarme, maquillarme y todas esas cosas" –tomo asiento en uno de los sillones-

"No te preocupes, parece que valió la pena la espera" –sonrío pícaramente-

"Hmph… Sabes que no importa cuanto digas, ni hagas, no formare parte de tu lista de fans, ahora comencemos con esto para acabar pronto"

El solo suspiro – "Cuando menos nadie podrá decir que no lo intente" – se levanto sonriente mientras se acercaba a la chica – "Primero te enseñare a sentarte correctamente"

"No pueden conformarse con sentarse como la gente normal, nooo, tienen que sentarse diferente" – mientras decía esto enderezo su cuerpo totalmente – "¿Esta bien así?"

"Jaja… linda si fuera tan fácil, el mundo sería perfecto" – Paso sus manos por los hombros de la joven haciéndolos ligeramente hacia atrás, después le tomo suavemente del mentón levantando un poco rostro – "Asi mejoro un poco, ahora no te muevas, cuando te sientes siempre será de esta manera, cuando menos en público, mantén la mirada al frente, si volteas, hazlo sutilmente, no bajes la cabeza…"

"Ok ok ya basta, ya entendí… solo tengo que quedarme así… aunque, es algo incomodo" – Movió ligeramente los hombros

"No hagas eso, se que no es lo más cómodo del mundo pero así debes de hacerlo" – tomo asiento alado de ella – "Levántate"

La joven le miro con algo de duda por unos momentos, pero sin más que decir se levanto del sillón – "¿Para que?"

"No, no, lento, tranquila, no puedes levantarte de esa manera"

"¿Qu-que?..." – Le miro algo indignada, sentía que hacia todo mal, y ser reprochada por la persona a la que siempre le llamaba torpe no era de su total agrado – "¡¿Como se supone que deba levantarme según tu?!"

Zelos puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, usando esto como apoyo para levantarse con cierta delicadeza – "Así se levanta una señorita"

"Hmph… muy bien, solo debo disminuir la velocidad, haberlo dicho antes…" – Nuevamente tomo asiento, y se levanto de una manera más sutil – "¿Contento?"

"Con el tiempo lo harás mejor… pero por ahora creo que esta bien, tenemos que seguir no queda mucho tiempo y tenemos muchas cosas que ver… ven, vamos al patio a ver unas cosas" – El joven pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas de la sala, abriendo esta para la dama que le acompañaba, o cuando menos la dama que espera hacer de ella

"Am ok…" – Le siguió saliendo por la puerta que el abrió –

Saliendo atrás de ella, empezó a caminar al lado de la joven – "En el patio también hablaremos acerca de tu forma de caminar y de hablar"

Sheena solo giro los ojos mientras desviaba la mirada, el día apenas comenzaba y las cosas ya estaban siendo tediosas. Pero las cosas apenas comenzaban para ambos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ok, espero que les haya gustado, pronto el capítulo 4. Gracias por los revwies!


	4. Negación

"**La elección perfecta"**

**Nota: **Spoilers –

**Comentario: **Heme aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia la cual espero me deje lucrativamente bien :D ok talvez no pase eso … pero soñar es bonito XD bueno además los personajes no son míos ya saben, pertenecen a Namco.

Luz-fictiongirl: Jaja nunca he visto Miss. Simpatía pero si me imagino de que trata, espero al final la historia no parezca una copia de esa película xD.

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

" _Pensamiento"_

/ OC personaje original

( ) Mis molestas notas entre el texto

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Chapter 4**

"**Negación"**

En el patio trasero se encontraba Sheena, caminando con unos libros sobre la cabeza y Zelos quien observaba sus pasos.

"No lo haces tan mal para ser principiante" – sonrío

Sheena solo seguía caminando de la manera más tranquila y sutil que podía mientras sostenía aquellos libros sobre su cabeza – "Tener un buen balance forma parte de ser un ninja… tener que caminar así todo el tiempo es otra cosa"

El solo se acerco a ella para retirar los libros de la joven – "Entonces lo sabes hacer, solo es cuestión de que lo hagas todo el tiempo, o cuando menos enfrente de la gente de aquí"

"Supongo que no será tan difícil, aunque los tacones hacen que caminar sea una tortura…" – Al decir esto levanto ligeramente su pierna izquierda acomodándose ligeramente la zapatilla

"Tener clase no es tan fácil como parece" – Dice esto mientras deja los libros en una pequeña mesa para tomar te y luego voltea a ver a su acompañante – "Por cierto mañana Seles vendrá a enseñarte unas pequeñas cosas que yo no puedo enseñarte"

"Oh de a---Seles!?... N-no creo que sea una buena idea…" – Le vio algo preocupada, ella no era exactamente del agrado de Seles, en su mente pasaron esos momentos en que ella le llamaba "Bruja malvada" solo por involucrarse con Zelos

Zelos solo le miro con una sonrisa – "No te preocupes, ella lo sabrá todo, si le dijera que me enamore de ti en vez de la princesa nos mataría a ambos… además confío en ella"

La ninja suspiro un poco más tranquila – "Esta bien… solo espero que no me empiece a llamar bruja malvada como antes"

"No creo que lo haga… cuando menos no en público"

"Creí que tu hermana no podía salir del Abbey" – Al decir esto le mira con duda

"No debería, su salud es mala, pero al ser el cumpleaños de la princesa, se solicita la presencia de todas las familias de importancia, ahora que lo pienso, Regal también deberá de asistir, como en fiestas pasadas ahora que es libre y ha vuelto ha ser presidente de la compañía - -."

"¿Entonces tu hermana vendrá solo por eso?"

"Así es, pero he pedido que la traigan mañana mismo para comentarle acerca de la situación"

"Oh… entiendo… y dime, ¿Qué tipo de cosas puede enseñarme tu hermana que tu no puedas?"

"Cubiertos, modales de señorita, y sobre todo que te enseñe a lidiar con la princesa, cuando lleguemos la fiesta estoy seguro de que tratara de hablar contigo, no es una chica que se de por vencida fácilmente" – Al decir esto último, tomó asiento en una de las sillas alado de la mesa de te –

"Tu puedes enseñarme acerca de los cubiertos… pero supongo que lo demás lo sabrá mejor tu hermana… pero ¿que tan difícil puede ser lidiar con una princesa?" – mientras decía esto también tomo asiento en otras de las mesas cercanas a el –

"Eso es lo que ella te dirá" – Zelos se limito a reir un poco…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente a las entradas de Meltokio…

"Este lugar sigue siendo lo mismo…" – Dice la pequeña de cabellos rosas quien sostenía un pequeño bolso en las manos y mira los alrededores con una mirada ciertamente despectiva – "Espero que cuando menos mi her---el elegido haya cambiado para bien"

Diciendo esto último la pequeña emprendió camino a las escaleras de la ciudad que llevan al castillo y grandes mansiones, mientras atrás de ella, iban guardias y unos cuantos sirvientes –

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zelos quien se encontraba en el recibidor, se acomodaba la corbata enfrente de un espejo, sus ropajes eran totalmente distintos a los acostumbrados, un simple traje negro pero a su vez muy elegante, el cabello amarrado en una trenza, al terminar de acomodarse la vestimenta y tener todo en orden se acerco a Sheena quien de igual manera traía un vestido algo simple pero muy elegante – "Si sigues agarrando la ropa de esa manera, la arrugaras" – murmuro el pelirrojo

"N-no puedo evitarlo" – Decía mientras seguía acomodando su vestido – "Llevo tres días usando ese tipo de cosas y aún no me acostumbro"

Sin decir nada dirigió su vista hacia el frente, mirando atentamente esperando la llegada de su hermana. En ese momento varias sirvientas se pusieron unos metros atrás de Zelos mientras Sebastián tomaba lugar alado de él diciéndole – "Ya debe estar próxima a llegar mi señor"

"Lo se…" – Dijo en un tono serio para después mirar a su acompañante de reojo – "Cuando llegue, solo sonríe, no te preocupes por lo demás, no creo que vaya a morderte" – Es en ese momento cuando dejo notar una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo que la ninja se sintiera de una manera más tranquila, al momento volvió a mirar la puerta –

"Ok…" – Sin más que decir de igual manera viró su cabeza hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de su cuñadita falsa.

En ese momento se oyó un timbre, algo escandaloso por cierto, pero no era mucho de sorprender, viviendo en una casa tan grande, un timbre así podría ser poco. Sebastián caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola, varios sirvientes con maletas entraron dejando estas en los costados del recibidor para después salir del lugar, una vez acomodadas unas cuantas mucamas las tomaron llevándolas a un cuarto, en ese momento la pequeña de cabellos rosas entró a la mansión acompañada de su sirviente personal, las sirvientas que quedaron solo se inclinaron al ver la presencia de la señorita dentro del hogar mientras decían al unísono – "Bienvenida señorita Seles…"

Seles en su momento nada más tenia la mirada en Zelos mirando muy rápido a su acompañante, lo que ocasiono que no se fijara en quien era – "Elegido… espero que tengas una buena razón para hacerme venir a este lugar una semana antes de la fiesta…"

"La mejor de todas mi adorada hermanita" – Tomando del hombro a la joven la acerco hacia el – "Debo presentarte a mi novia"

Se había oído a muchas chicas diciendo ser o haber sido novias del gran elegido, pero él nunca había dicho nunca esto, oír a su hermano, el famoso conquistador de Tethe'alla mencionar la palabra 'novia' sorprendía mucho a Seles, con una mirada algo sorprendida y a la vez despectiva miro a la mujer señalada, al verla su mirada cambio totalmente volviéndose confundida, frustrada, sorprendida y demás cosas – "¡¿E—e---ella?!"

Sheena estaba sorprendida, Zelos le había dicho que le contaría todo a Seles, pero al notar la presencia de guardias, sirvientes y demás noto que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para realizar dicha acción así que opto por seguir con el juego por el momento, sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible dijo – "Es un gusto tenerte en casa Seles"

"¡Esperaba ver un cambio por aquí, pero no quería ver el fin del mundo… el fin de MI mundo!… Frederick sostenme creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón" – Seles tomo a su sirviente del brazo mientras ponía la otra mano en su pecho, ella no esperaba ver algo así nunca jamás, ella sabia que su hermano salía con cada chica del planeta, incluso llego a mencionarle a Sheena alguna vez llamándola su 'honey', pero ver una relación estable entre ellos dos era mucho para ella – "¡N-no!, no aceptare nada de esto…"

Frederick solo tomo a la pequeña de los hombros tratando de controlarla, el no sabia mucho de la acompañante del elegido pero por lo que veía en su momento, parecía una chica hermosa y refinada – "Señorita mantenga la calma"

Sebastián sabia lo que sucedía, el conoció a Sheena antes de que fuera lo que ahora… fingía ser, y sabía perfectamente que Seles no aceptaría que su hermano saliera con una mujer sin clase, camino hacia un lado de su patrón para decir – "Puede que no lo sepa señorita, pero la ma'am a dado mucho de si para convertirse en toda una dama, es bella, y ahora tiene gracia, su hermano esta en buenas manos"

"Gr-gracias" – la chica de cabellos negros se sonrojo ligeramente al oír esa defensa, pero al momento no sabia si lo que decía aquel hombre era sincero, o solo lo hacía para quedar bien enfrente de ella y por supuesto de Zelos –

Sin decir más, Zelos pidió que todos se retiraran, y así fue, todos pasaron a retirarse dejando a los tres solos – "Seles tenemos que hablar, pero necesitamos hacerlo solos"

"No importa lo que digas, no aceptare **nada** de esto" – Ella solo se cruzo de brazos con un gesto de enojo

Un gran silencio inundo ese espacio, el no sabia como empezar ni tampoco si ese era un buen lugar para hacerlo, las cosas estaban empeorando, su hermana no estaba nada contenta, y una hermana no contenta es un gran problema, él lo sabia, tenía que decirle las cosas pronto pero de una manera segura, rompiendo el silencio solo se oyó la voz de la pequeña repitiendo – "No lo acepto"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ok, Seles tiene su carácter no:IU bueno, nada más para decir que este es el capítulo 4, próximamente el 5 no se que va a suceder, espero subirlo tan rápido como este, por cierto, no recuerdo el nombre del sirviente de Seles, hasta se me hace que era el mismo Sebastián… no, no creo, pero bueno tuve que improvisar un poco :UUU espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!


	5. Dos Wilder y una Fujibayashi

"**La elección perfecta"**

**Nota: **Spoilers –

**Comentario: **Después de desaparecerme unos días, he vuelto, lamento la larga espero, pero me he visto en unos asuntos escolares que consumen mi tiempo, bueno, a lo que vengo, saludos a todos, gracias por leer este fic, ya tengo más de 100 hits a punto de llegar a los 200 y eso me hace una persona feliz XD

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco **

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

" _Pensamiento"_

( ) Mis molestas notas entre el texto

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Chapter 5**

"**Dos Wilder y una Fujibayashi"**

"Seles, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto, en un lugar más privado, tengo unas cosas que decirte" – Tratando de calmar a su hermana, Zelos la tomo de los hombros llevándola a la salida

"N-no tengo nada que hablar, me trajiste una semana antes para matarme de un paro cardiaco… cuando creí que no podíamos llevarnos peor, me sales con esto, ¡¿QUE PRETENDES?!" – Sin oponerse físicamente, ella solo siguió los pasos de su hermano, atrás de ellos, iba Sheena quien solo oía los comentarios de Seles

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los tres se dirigieron al único lugar donde nadie pudiera molestar su conversación, el único lugar donde ni siquiera los guardias hacen la más mínima vigilancia, el lugar perfecto para que un secreto pueda ser contado sin que llegue a los oídos del rey o de la princesa, la zona más baja de Meltokio. Nada de lo que ocurriera ahí podía llegar o ser de importancia para el rey, por más triste que suene.

Mientras observaba con cierto _miedo_ el lugar donde estaba dijo con todo el aire de sarcasmo posible – "Santa madre… ahora dime que aquí compraste tu nueva casa para vivir con… con esa"

Cierta rabia recorrió a la ninja, ella sabía que no era una mujer de riquezas, ni tampoco tenia toda la clase del mundo, pero seguía siendo una mujer, y una mujer decente, ser llamada "esa" no era nada agradable, pero ya estando fuera de la _zona peligrosa_, opto por defenderse – "Mira Seles, ya estuvo bonito, para empezar me llamo Sheena no soy "esa" y ¡escúchanos antes de atacarme!"

Indignada contestó – "¡! Ze-zelos, se puso salvaje ves, ves, no ha cambiado, te engaño, mira como me contesto, ¡de-detenla!"

"¡¿Sa-salvaje?!"

Ambas se miraron con cierto enojo, ninguna de las dos estaba contenta, lo cual perturbo un poco al joven que estaba de por medio, pero eso no quito la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro porque, por mucho miedo que dieran, era gracioso verlas pelear – "Tranquilas lindas, tengo mucho amor para las dos, no se pe---"

"TU cállate!" – Las dos le miraron molestas unos segundos para después volverse a ver con enojo.

Dando un ligero suspiro, Zelos solo opto por ponerse en medio para cortar esas tención, dirigió su vista hacia su hermana y le dijo – "Seles, te voy a pedir que no le digas a Sheena esa…"

"Pe-pero…" – Sin poder terminar su oración Zelos interrumpió

"Seles…"

"… Ok ok…"

"Hmph…" – Sheena aún indignada, prefiero no decir nada y dejarlo por la paz… además pelearse y ponerse al nivel de una niña de 14 años no era propio de ella

"Bien, ahora que las dos se tranquilizaron, voy a explicar lo más rápido posible para am… pues salir de aquí" – Dijo esto mientras miraba de reojo los alrededores, como a Seles, el lugar tampoco era de su agrado

"Ay no no no no no, si me vas a explicar como … surgió esto, olvídalo, no quiero vomitar" – decía mientras ponía un semblante de negación total

"Pero mi querida hermana, esta, es la parte que más te va a gustar, Sheena no es mi novia"

Ella solo se tapo los oídos - "LALALALALALALALA No quie---que?" – ligeramente confundida, la pequeña observo a su hermano mientras destapaba sus oídos – "Disculpa ¿Dónde me perdí?"

La joven dejo a un lado su enojo e indignación y repitió – "Yo no soy novia de Zelos, estamos fingiendo"

"¿Y…………………… fingen por qué………?"

"Porque no quiero casarme con la princesa… ¿Recuerdas que sucedería en el amanecer número 18 de la princesa?"

"Ah claro, el elegido contraería matrimonio con el ele----" – Seles guardo silencio un momento para después decir – "Osea que… ¿Finges un romance con otra chica para evadir tu compromiso con la princesa?"

"Fingir, y evadir hace que suene feo, mejor digamos que, le pido ayuda a una amiga para seguir viviendo la vida a la que estoy tan acostumbrado" – El solo sonrío despreocupadamente –

"¡Zelos eso es horrible!"

"Oye, que prefieres, ¿Que tu hermano finja un romance por un par de semanas o que se case con una princesa mal criada para siempre?"

"…… Zelos ni siquiera me preguntes ¡eso es todavía más horrible!" – Estaba convencida, le ayudaría en esta farsa, conocía a la princesa, y no le agradaba para su hermano – "Muy bien… seguramente quieres que haga algo, no por nada me trajiste una semana antes y además me confiesas tu malevolo plan"

"_Esta niña es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta" _- Pensó Sheena

El elegido solo se acomodo el cabello ligeramente mientras contesto – "Si necesito que le enseñes unas cosas a Sheena antes de la fiesta, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?"

La niña de cabellos rosas observo a la ninja de pies a cabeza – "Solo diré que… debiste traerme hace un mes…"

"_Genial… ahora estoy bajo la vigilancia de dos Wilder… momento ¡¿ah?!" _- Saliendo de sus pensamientos, puso un gesto lleno de indignación otra vez – "¡Hey! No soy tan lenta"

El pelirrojo sonrío complacido, todo estaba saliendo como el quería cuando menos por ahora.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oooooooooooooooook, que miedo, estar bajo el mismo techo que Zelos y Seles, me siento algo mal por Sheena, yo estaría muuuuy asustado, pero bueno, el mejor capítulo 6 próximamente!


	6. ¿Una Cita?

"**La Elección Perfecta"**

**Nota:**Spoilers –

**Comentario: D**isculpen por tardarme tanto subiendo otro capi. Digamos que si no estoy corto de tiempo, se me olvida, pero luego me llegaron unos reviews y pues le continué, gracias por eso, mmm, ciertamente este capitulo me agrado… no se porque, quizá porque hice que Zelos y Sheena se vieran exageradamente sonrientes, de igual manera, me gusto, espero les guste a ustedes.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) Mis molestas notas entre el texto

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

**Genero:**Humor/Romance

**Chapter 6:**

"**¿Una cita?"**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que la farsa comenzó, Sheena no había salido de la mansión en todo ese tiempo, solo en esa ocasión en que le explicaron a Seles el asunto, de ahí en fuera, se la había pasado _presa_dentro de ese gran y poco cálido hogar, sentada en un sillón sumergida en sus pensamientos y deseos de poder salir a caminar. Seles parecía dar un discurso acerca de lo que una dama debe y no debe hacer, al notar que su aprendiz no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, alzo la voz – "Tampoco es de buena educación dejar a la gente hablando sola, mira que no me he levantado tan temprano para que me ignores" – Sheena despertó de su transe al escuchar a Seles hablar con tal fuerza, sin mucho ánimo sonrío a medio labio pidiendo disculpas, cosa que extraño a la pequeña niña. Tomo asiento alado de ella, no era que le importase en realidad que sucedía con ella, pero el hecho de que no le prestase atención le frustraba, cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente, sería mejor sacarlo, para que así se concentrase más

"¿Que te sucede?" – Pregunto sin mucha expresión

A pesar de que no hubo mucho sentimiento en la pregunta, Sheena se sintió halagada al ver que muy en el fondo debía preocuparse por ella; o eso quiso pensar – "Es que… no estoy acostumbrada a estar encerrada por tanto tiempo, me siento como la mascota de esta casa… Sólo quiero que todo esto termine para poder irme, ya estoy… agotada"

Seles bajo el rostro mientras posicionaba sus brazos en su regazo, ella sabia lo que era estar aprisionada, aunque por dentro sabia que eran sensaciones diferentes, ella había vivido casi toda su vida de esa manera, ya era una costumbre, pero Sheena, ella era diferente, toda su vida se basaba en correr por ahí cumpliendo misiones o entrenando, la niña comprendió que debía ser difícil para ella cambiar ese estilo de vida tan repentinamente, sin embargo no le iba a dar la cara buena solo por eso; poniéndose de pie dijo – "Esta bien, tomaremos un receso, ve a tu cuarto y descansa unos momentos"- al terminar su oración paso a retirarse

La ninja le miro unos segundos extrañada, ¿es que acaso no entendió sus palabras? Estaba cansada de estar encerrada, no de la clase de modales. De igual manera, poder ir a su cuarto y dejar tanta etiqueta, no le vendría mal, sin notarlo sonrío mientras empezó a caminar a su cuarto.

Del otro lado de la puerta que cruzo Seles, se encontraba su hermano, sentado en una de las mesas del gran comedor, leyendo un libro mientras sostenía una copa de vino con su otra mano, ni siquiera tuvo que dejar su redacción para notar que la persona que entro al cuarto era su hermana- "¿Ya han terminado la clase de hoy?" – Pregunto con simpatía

"Dudo mucho siquiera que me haya prestado atención" – cruzándose de brazos tomo asiento en la silla más cercana a Zelos. El solo se limito a cambiar de hoja sin evitar soltar una pequeña risita – "No se porque te ríes, si no aprende lo necesario, sólo serás tu quien haga el ridículo en la fiesta, yo ni de broma andaré con ustedes, de hecho planeo estar al otro lado de castillo si es posible" – ligeramente amenazadora pero a la vez divertida le miro.

La expresión del pelirrojo cambio ligeramente al oír esto, volviéndose un poco más preocupada- "Supongo que en eso tienes razón, mi querida hermana"

Pasaron unos momento de un silencio incomodo, Seles se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla y coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa – "Deberías llevar a Sheena a dar una vuelta por la ciudad…"

Zelos cerró el libro y le miro algo sorprendido, no esperaba que su hermana le pidiera algo así ni en millón de años, lo pensó unos momentos más y pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado bien – "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que has oído… no estoy de acuerdo en que la gente te vea con alguien como ella, pero por ahora no tenemos otra opción, debes salir con ella para que la gente note de su existencia, sería muy extraño que en un momento estas solo y el día de la fiesta llevaras a una mujer totalmente desconocida para todo el mundo, ¿No crees?"

Recargando su diestra en la mesa y su rostro sobre la palma de su mano dijo – "Si supongo que estaría bien hacer eso, aunque el primer día, unas de mis tantos amorcitos me vieron con ella"

"Con eso no basta" – corto en seco la pequeña – "Además ¿En verdad crees que engañar al rey será tan fácil? También tienes que aprender como actuar con Sheena frente al público. Si en verdad deseas romper el compromiso con la princesa, debes hacer las cosas bien"

El solo sonrío al ver como su hermana le apoyaba tanto en esto, sin más que decir, se levanto de su silla con el libro en manos – "Tienes razón, además, creo que Sheena también merece tomar algo de aire fresco" - se retiró de la sala tomando camino al cuarto de Sheena

Seles solo miro como su hermano se retiraba, al ver que salió de la habitación, tomo la copa con vino observándola un momento, tomo un sorbo de esta – _"Si, supongo que lo merece"_ – Inmediatamente después de tomar del vino no puedo evitar escupir lo poco que había tomado mientras hacia gestos de repulsión – "¡Yiagh! … ¿En verdad le sirven esto a los adultos en las fiestas?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sheena se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada sobre su cama abrazando una almohada, justo cuando pensaba que por fin podría cerrar los ojos para dormir unos momentos, escucho que le llamaban a la puerta. Con algo de pereza se levanto y sin mucha prisa fue a abrir – "¿Si?.. oh, eres tu, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Es así como le contestas a tu novio cuando te viene a ver?" – Dijo Zelos sonriendo pícaramente

Definitivamente la joven no estaba en ánimos de contestar a esa frase con una de sus típicas respuestas o acciones poco ortodoxas – "Deja eso… ya en serio, ¿Qué quieres?"

Aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tranquilamente contesto – "Una cita"

"…" – No hizo falta decir más para que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara- "Bye"

"¡Oye!, sabes, normalmente las mujeres cierran las puertas cuando yo ya estoy adentro del cuarto –rió para si- esta bien, de acuerdo, no lo tomes como una cita, solamente quiero salir un rato, ¿No te apetece a ti también?"

Pasaron pocos segundos para que la puerta se abriera nuevamente – "… Pero no será una cita ¿Cierto?"

"No lo será si no quieres verlo así"

"¡Bien! Entonces, dame un momento, no me tardo nada" – Sonriente, entro nuevamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Pareciese que dio en el blanco, la expresión que vio en el rostro de su compañera sólo lo podía comparar con la de una niña al decirle que le darían un gran regalo, en ese momento ella salio, aun con ese rostro alegre, había cambiado sus ropas, si salía no quería hacerlo con uno de esos grandes vestidos, sin embargo sabía que tampoco podría usar su ropa de siempre, así que opto por tomar un atuendo algo informal pero sin dejar de ser femenino. Constaba de una falda a la rodilla color negro y una blusa blanca de mangas largas con holanes tanto en el cuello como en las muñequeras – "Estoy lista, ¿Te parece bien si salgo así?"

Le miró unos momentos asombrado, no importara lo que usara, de alguna forma siempre resultaba viéndose bien – "Me parece perfecto"

"Que bien, porque no pensaba cambiarme si no te gustaba" – Sheena solto una risa al decir esto, inclusive el rió al oír tal cosa, sus damas de compañía siempre querían verse bien por el, le pareció divertido tal comentario.

"Entonces, deja me cambio yo también" – Dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero en ese momento ella le tomo del brazo.

"No, no, así estas bien, ya vamonos"

Sorprendido ligeramente al ser tomado del brazo, no puedo evitar de sonreír de la ternura, se veía tan infantil, algo extraño en ella, era como la pequeña impaciente por abrir su regalo – "No me tomara más de 5 minutos"

Sin poder hacer más, le soltó, haciendo un pequeño puchero – "Bien, pero no te tardes"

"Si, si, espérame abajo" – Una vez liberado, camino a su habitación, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí, Sheena se quedo unos momentos pensado para después notar que su actitud de hace unos momento fue algo infantil. Avergonzada, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la salida sumergida en sus pensamientos – _"Creo que me he emocionado de más, solo he pasado unos días aquí, y apenas me invitan a salir me pongo como niña de de 6 años, pareciese que tengo años sin ver la luz del sol…"_ – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar la presencia de Seles en la puerta – "¿Uh?... ¿Irás con nosotros?"

"No tengo intención de pasar mi día con ustedes, de hecho vengo a pedirles que se tomen todo el día, yo también quiero descansar de ver vuestras caras"

"Vaya, eso sonó rudo, creí que eras una dama…"

Algo indignada por el comentario solo giro ligeramente el rostro – "Solo no regresen pronto, si"

Le costo entender por unos momentos, pero después comprendió el asunto – "Gracias Seles" – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

La niña solo le miró algo confusa – "¿De que?"

"Fuiste tu quien le dijo a Zelos que yo deseaba salir, ¿No?, eres a la única a quien le he dicho que necesitaba tomar algo de aire fuera de este lugar"

Seles no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a tan buenas acciones, menos hacia una de las queridas de su hermano. Sin siquiera mirarle, pero con fuerza en sus palabras comenzó a hablar. – "N-no digas tonterías, no lo he hecho por ti, tanto era tu afán de salir que no me prestaste atención el día de hoy, eso me irrita; Sólo espero mañana me pongas el doble de atención. En realidad no me gusta que salgas con mi hermano, manchas mi apellido, sin embargo, no tengo otra opción, prefiero que este contigo por un momento que toda la vida con esa princesa chiqueada" – Con fuertes pasos, se alejo de ella.

Girándose levemente, vio como Seles se alejaba dejándola sola en el recibidor, a pesar de sus palabras y su tono, no puedo evitar sonreír, no importa que tan rudo lo haya hecho sonar, estaba casi segura de que lo había hecho por ella, después de todo, solo es una niña y no puede ser tan mala, aunque pareciese lo contrario.

En es momento, Zelos bajo por las escaleras, de igual manera traía unas ropas menos formales a las acostumbradas, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas – "Mira que lindos nos veremos juntos usando ropas similares"

Sheena le miro unos momentos, notando como sus ropas, ciertamente era similares- "¿¡Q-que! No pienso salir contigo usando ropas de pareja, iré a cambiarme"

El se posiciono atrás de ella, tomándole de los hombros y empujándola a la salida – "¿Que no tenias prisa por salir de aquí?" – El portero abrió la puerta dando paso a ambos.

"No tengo tanta prisa como para no cambiarme, ¡Suéltame!"

"Lo siento, ya estamos afuera, te aguantas" – Tomando la personalidad como la de un niño, le tomo la mano, jalándola con una sonrisa, esta vez sin picardía, solamente emoción. Tanta emoción al salir, solo la había visto en los niños de su adorado Mizuho, cuando todos salen juntos a jugar como los infantes que son. Por un momento le extraño verlo tan emocionado, pareciese que el que en verdad añoraba salir era él y no ella, pero en realidad no le importo, la emoción fue contagiosa, ella también le tomo de la mano sonriendo, mientras empezaron a hablar, probablemente ninguno de los dos lo noto, pero la forma en que se tomaban las manos no era la de dos adultos al salir juntos, más bien era la de dos niños, esperando encontrar a que jugar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, así que solo se dedicaron a caminar, pasaron unas horas en las que solo caminaban sin rumbo fijo, pero ninguno parecía cansado, mucho menos aburrido, por extraño que parecía ambos encontraron muchas cosas de que hablar, quizá fue porque Zelos no se dedico nunca a decir nada atrevido ni molesto, así que Sheena no se vio obligada a reprimir a su compañero. Ambos soltaron las últimas risas después del comentario que hizo Zelos acerca del cabello de una señora que parecía llevar un gato en brazos – "Detente ya Zelos, la pobre mujer no te ha hecho nada" – decía mientras trataba de ahogar la risa.

"¿¡Que no me ha hecho nada? Mis ojos se quieren suicidar solo por ver tal crimen a la moda, ese peinado era feo, acéptalo" - Definitivamente el no guardaba sus comentarios, mucho menos su risa

Sin poder aguantar más, se hecho a reír cubriendo sus boca con su diestra para ocultar su risa – "Esta bien, esta bien, lo acepto, si estaba feo haha"

Una vez de reír por un buen rato, hubo un silencio, que ninguno de los dos sabia como cortar – "Creo que ya deberíamos regresar" – Dijo Sheena

"Pero acabamos de salir hace un par de horas, todavía es temprano" – El solo hizo pucheros, parecía divertirse, y no quería regresar a la mansión a aburrirse de nuevo; ciertamente ella tampoco

"Bueno, supongo que podemos seguir caminan—"

"¡Vayamos a Altamira!" – No lo pensó dos veces para interrumpirle

"¿Altamira?" – Le miró algo confusa, ese lugar estaba bastante apartado de su posición actual – "Y… ¿Cómo piensas que lleguemos ahí? Tu hermana dijo que nos podíamos tomar todo el día, pero solo llegar ahí nos tomara todo el día"

"¿Qué? Acaso piensas que iremos en burro ¿o que? Por supuesto que hay formas más rápidas de llegar"

"¿Todavía tienes los Rheairds?" – Le miró curiosa

"Tengo algo todavía mejor, sígueme" – Sonrío satisfecho para si mientras empezó a caminar, no muy convencida, pero movida por la curiosidad opto por seguirle.

Al poco rato, llegaron a una tienda cerca del coliseo, cosa que extraño a la joven, ¿Qué podía haber ahí que les ayudara? – "¿Qué hay aquí?" – observo las fachadas de local, no parecía algo impresionante, una simple tienda solo un poco más grande que las demás y con un aspecto rústico.

"Bueno, ahí adentro hay dragones, te dan paseos a donde tu quieras, nunca me he subido a uno, pero dicen que son divertidos, probablemente uno nos pueda llevar a Altamira… deben ser como los Rheirds ¡pero más divertidos!"

Dragones de transporte, seguramente eso le traía recuerdos a la ninja, por un momento casi duda al oírlo decir _'nunca me he subido a uno'_ pero recordó que el todavía no formaba parte del equipo cuando Lloyd y los demás tomaron un viaje sobre los dragones a la torre de la salvación – "Suena divertido"

"Debe de serlo, oí que es caro" – Al decir esto último, abrió la puerta de la tienda, cediéndole el paso a su amiga. Ambos entraron y un señor de aspecto humilde les atendió inmediatamente, es decir, al ver al elegido entrar a tu tienda ¿Quién no haría eso? – "¡Elegido!... ¡Acompañante del elegido! ¿En que puedo servirles?"

Oír 'acompañante del elegido' hizo reír un poco a Zelos, ya casi venia venir un golpe de parte de Sheena, pero cuando lo noto, no fue así, inclusive ella pareció divertirse con el comentario tan simple del vendedor, aunque lógicamente no se río de la misma manera que lo hizo Zelos, el vendedor estaba confundido, no sabía cual fue el chiste, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le importaba, eso casi le aseguraba una renta de dragones.

Dejando de reír, tomo un aspecto un poco más tranquilo y se dirigió al vendedor – "Queremos dos—"

"Uno" – Corto su compañera- "Un dragón que nos lleve a Altamira"

Sorprendido por unos momentos, clavo su mirada en la ninja, quien parecía seguir normal. Aún sonriendo ni siquiera se percato de la mirada de él. No le importaba compartir el dragón con ella, de hecho para él mejor, pero normalmente ella sería la primera en decir que preferiría tirarse del dragón antes que subir con él.

"Entonces prepare un dragón de inmediato" – El señor camino una puerta con un letrero que decía 'solo para empleados' y entro en esta

A pesar de que la idea no le disgustaba, no evito preguntar- "¿Estas segura?"

La joven aun sonriendo, ni siquiera volteo a verle, tenia la mirada clavada en la puerta donde el señor entro, no era mala educación, simplemente no sentía la necesidad de voltear a verle - "Dijiste que eran caros, ¿no?... será mejor solo tomar uno, además, yo alguna vez me subí a uno, se perfectamente que dos personas pueden montar un dragón sin problemas"

"Ahaaaa, ¿En serio? ¿No será acaso que deseas ir conmigo en el mismo dragón?" – Nuevamente puso ese gesto pícaro en su rostro, usando ese tono que hacia notar inmediatamente que solo bromeaba.

Ella tiró de la oreja de el con cierta fuerza – "Mira que nos estamos llevando bien, no lo arruines"

"Au au, ya ya, sabes que juego… Como sea, solo déjame decirte que mientras estés conmigo no te preocupes del dinero ¿quieres?" – Inmediatamente al ser soltado llevo su diestra a su oído

Cerrando sus orbes y cruzándose de brazos susurro para si misma – "Si, si, lo se, ambas cosas las se…" – el noto los labios de su compañera moverse, más no había oído nada, bajo su mano de su oreja y antes de poder preguntarle lo que había dicho el vendedor ya había llegado con un dragón.

"Este dragón esta entrenado para llevarlos a una tienda similar a esta en Altamira, son 50 000 galds, que tengan un buen viaje" – Sonriente y complacido por su venta el señor les entrego al dragón al momento que Zelos entrego el dinero

Una vez afuera, Zelos fue el primero en subir al dragón, tratando de ver que tan cómodo estaba. El asiento de piel era de gran ayuda – "Supongo que no esta tan mal" – seguidamente su acompañante se subió posicionándose atrás de el y tomándole de los hombros, el solo volteo a verle – "¿Qué crees que haces?"

Algo confundida se limito a contestar lo más obvio- "Me… acomodo…?"

"No, no, no, de ninguna manera, ¿Qué tal si te caes? Tienes que ponerte en frente, ¿Qué nunca has visto como suben los príncipes a sus princesas en los cuentos?" – fanfarroneo por unos momentos.

Permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio se limito a contestar – "No soy una princesa y tú no eres un príncipe"

"Ciertamente no, y me alegro… como te darás cuenta no quiero nada con las princesas" – Rió divertido por su comentario- "Aún así preferiría que estuvieras enfrente" – Manteniendo la mirada sobre ella sonrío, dejando la fanfarronería aun lado.

Sheena lo pensó unos momentos, no sabia si lo hacia porque en realidad se preocupaba de que se cayera o simplemente lo decía para aprovecharse; pero recordó que el quería dos dragones, si de alguien era la culpa que ahora tuviera que estar en esta situación era solamente de ella, ella pidió que fuera uno. Se arrepintió por unos momentos, pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario, Zelos era pervertido y muchas cosas más, pero nunca una mala persona, cuando menos eso le había demostrado hasta ahora, así que opto por bajarse nuevamente del dragón – "Bien, pero bájate para que me suba primero entonces"

"Oh, no hace falta" – Tomo una de las manos de la joven y le ayudo a subir, sin darse cuenta acabo sentada como Zelos había dicho 'como la princesa del cuento' recargada ligeramente sobre el pecho de el, no porque quisiera, si no porque el dragón se paraba en dos patas, lo cual inclinaba un poco a los pasajeros. El elegido tomo las riendas del dragón, las cuales más que para dirigir, servían para sostenerse; lo cual hizo que la ninja se pusiera un poco nerviosa, lo hizo parecer como un abrazo aun así no dijo nada, no era del todo molesto, no mientras el no dijera algo innecesario – "¿Estas cómoda?" – pregunto con un tono suave al tenerla tan cerca, lo cual solo la puso más nerviosa

"S-si, no te preocupes solo avanza, ya me quiero bajar"

Sólo se pudo oír la risa del elegido al oírle decir eso, no era necesario que lo dijera, el sabia que esa posición no le era del todo cómoda así que jalo ligeramente las riendas, haciendo que la bestia supiera que ya era hora de empezar a moverse, el movimiento que hizo con las riendas se le hizo curioso a la chica, el había mencionado que nunca se había subido a un dragón, sin embargo parecía saber como hacer que se moviese, probablemente no se necesitaba mucho conocimiento para saber que así se hace, pero aun así no tenia otra cosa que decir o en su caso preguntar.

"¿Cómo supiste que así se empezaría a mover?"

Él sólo rió un momento – "No te rías… pero cuando solía vivir con mi hermana, a veces le contaba uno que otro cuento, y pues ahí leí que así le hacían los príncipes"

Sheena no pudo evitar soltar la risita, a pesar de que se le pidió que no se riera – "Lo siento, es que no puedo imaginarte leyendo esos cuentos… espera, si puedo" - Y empezó a reír un poco más fuerte, él no se sentía molesto, en realidad reía de igual manera.

"¿En realidad me veo tan ridículo para que te rías así?"

La ninja tomo un poco de aire y dejo de reír. - "En realidad verte contarle cuentos a tu hermana es una imagen linda que no conocía de ti, pero sin embargo, si, te ves ridículo"

Él sólo sonrío por su comentario – "Que bueno que eres sincera y me lo dices" – Y nuevamente empezaron a reír.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pasaron unas horas antes de llegar a tan afamada costa, todavía no era muy tarde, así que después de dejar al dragón en el puesto, fueron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, el pelirrojo propuso nadar un rato. La razonable respuesta de Sheena, 'no'. Ninguno poseía traje de baño a lo que el no pudo evitar contestar con un 'Entonces nademos desnudos' ganándose un bien merecido golpe de parte de nuestra 'por unos momentos indignada Sheena Fujibayashi'. Así siguieron caminando por unos momentos, a veces riendo, y otras veces solo mirando hacia el frente, sea como fuera, ambos parecían estar bien, era como si ninguno hubiera salido así en meses, quizá años. Casi atardeciendo decidieron regresar, una vez que llegaron a la costa cercana al hotel tomaron asiento en una pequeña tienda de bebidas en la playa, estaba cerrada, pero los asientos parecían abiertos al público de todas maneras.

"Bueno, parece que prontos tendremos que irnos, la playa la cierran en un rato" – Dijo algo decaído nuestro pelirrojo

"Cierto… Aunque esta el casino, ese lo abren en la noche, ¿No?"

"¿Acaso no quieres que nuestra velada mágica acabe, querida?" – Dijo entre risas

"No seas tonto, es sólo que cuando regresemos, estaremos encerrados otra vez… o cuando menos yo… hasta que sea el cumpleaños de la niña esa, y para eso todavía faltan unos días"

Le miro unos momentos, dejando de reír. Le tomo de la mano llevándola rápidamente al casino, ella no puso resistencia, en realidad se sorprendió un poco de cómo la tomo rápidamente al decir eso último, quizá lo hizo sentir culpable al decir 'Estaremos encerrados, cuando menos yo…' si fue así, esa no era su intención, así que trato de aclarar las cosas – "N-no tenemos que ir al casino, quizá exagere un poco, no es que este presa o algo—" – inmediatamente fue interrumpida

"Se que te puedo ganar en el pocker" – sonrío de una manera alegre y en forma de reto, de alguna forma ella se sintió mejor al verlo así.

"¡Ha! ¿Me estas retando a caso?" – contestando de la misma manera y le siguió al casino, donde pasaron un buen rato, jugando, apostando, perdiendo y a veces ganando (no más de lo que perdían).

Y así pasaron horas, que para ambos fueron momentos, no notaron la hora, posiblemente estaban demasiado divertidos para hacerlo, la vida en el casino no moría a pesar de la hora en que se encontraban, aun así debían regresar, salieron pero antes de irse, la joven tomo asiento en una de las bancas afuera del casino – "Descansemos un poco, por favor"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya tan pronto estas cansada?" – Dijo presumiendo y alardeando de su energía de sobra por unos momentos, luego tomo asiento a su lado – "Para ser una ninja te cansas rápido"

"Un ninja no es aquel que dura días en el combate, es aquel que sabe cuando es suficiente, y definitivamente tu no lo sabes" – De igual manera uso un tono algo presumido.

"Si claro, yo siento que solo lo dices para quedar bien, apuesto que cualquier día podría ser un ninja haha"

"Ni sueñes, no tienes la paciencia para serlo" –se cruzo de brazos algo ofendida al hablar así de su estilo de pela y vida

"¡Ea, ea! Que estoy jugando, los colores oscuros de los ninjas no son para mi" – de igual manera su cruzo de brazos sonriéndole, lo cual no pudo evitar que ella también lo hiciera, era curioso, definitivamente eran más que conocidos, incluso se podían decir amigos a pesar de las diferencias, el le había salvado la vida una vez, ella… ella no le había matado aún después de tanto comentario acerca de su cuerpo, pero sin embargo jamás se habían llevado tan bien como ese día. Antes de que el silencio se hiciera incómodo se levanto – "Venga, será mejor irnos, además ya esta haciendo frío" – Dijo abrazándose así mismo.

"Eso te pasa por traer camisas como esas" – Utilizo un tono de regaño, pero a la vez divertido, de igual manera se puso de píe

Riendo un poco le ofreció el brazo, mientras contestaba con un tono sarcástico – "Discúlpeme, no tenia idea de que estaríamos tanto tiempo fuera de la casa"

Sin dudarlo esta vez, le tomo del brazo, de alguna forma, ese día no se sentía en presencia del mismo Zelos de todos los días, hoy lo vio como un amigo, un amigo con quien reír de todo – "Esta bien, te perdonaré solo por eso"

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el puesto de dragones, esperando que estuviera abierto todavía, mientras lo hacían, otro momento sin nada que decir los invadió – "Gracias" – Musito el pelirrojo, ella solo le miro – "¿De que?"

"Por acompañarme hoy, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto" – mantenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras le veía de reojo

"No tienes que agradecer, gracias a ti por invitarme aquí, yo quería salir, pero nunca pensé en llegar a un lugar tan lindo como Altamira, y yo también me reí bastante"

"Ha… es agradable salir con una chica que le interesa más divertirse conmigo que impresionarme" – su tono se hizo más dulce con cada palabra que decía. Ella definitivamente sabía a lo que se refería, no es de sorprender que todas las mujeres con las que salía Zelos solo quisieran apantallarlo con su belleza, no es que a ella no le importase verse bien o no; a pesar de su forma de ser en algunas ocasiones, seguía siendo una mujer que le gustaba verse bien, pero, ¿Por qué verse bien para atraer al hombre? ¿Por qué no simplemente atraer a esa persona con sentimientos verdaderos? Quizá es por ello que jamás había llamado la atención de un hombre antes, porque nunca se preocupo en verse bien para nadie… bajo unos momentos la mirada y luego volteo a verle – "No necesito preocuparme por esas cosas, eres mi amigo, divertirme contigo es lo más importante"

Zelos hizo una leve pausa y luego le miro, nuevamente sonriendo – "Así es"

Ya habían llegado al local con los dragones, seguía abierto para suerte de ambos, repitieron el procedimiento de compra y abordaron al animal como la vez anterior, esta vez Sheena ya no se sentía nerviosa, cosa que Zelos pudo notar, nuevamente emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Meltokio.

El mantenía la mirada hacia el frente, no es que hubiera mucho que ver, ya era de noche, ver hacia abajo era inútil, no se apreciaba nada, el mejor paisaje eran las estrellas. Pasaron varios minutos sin que oyera las quejas de su compañera acerca de lo incomodo que era la posición de la 'princesa' lo cual le extraño, bajo la mirada y al verle, descubrió que ya se encontraba dormida recargada sobre su pecho – "Si tenia sueño, pudo haberme lo dicho" – susurro para si.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al cabo de una hora y fracción, ya se encontraban en Meltokio, tenia que bajarse del dragón, pero no quería despertarla – _"Vamos, si Colette pudo cargar a Regal, yo puedo con esto"_– con todo el cuidado que pudo, la cargo y se las ingenio para bajarse. Dejó al dragón en el negocio y empezó a caminar hacia su hogar con la chica en brazos.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa, no encontraba como sacar las llaves, abrir y no soltar a su amiga – "Porque la vida no nos creo con 4 brazos" – fue en ese momento que el mayordomo, Sebastián abrió las puertas de la casa mientras decía algo preocupado – "Señor Zelos, ya ha llegado, hubiese avisado que llegaría tan-"

"Shhhh, baja la voz" – Sin despertarse, la ninja solo se acorruco ligeramente. Zelos y Sebastián guardaron un momento de silencio, esperando que Sheena no despertara, al no hacerlo, entro a la mansión.– "Luego hablamos Sebastián" – al decir esto, subió por las escaleras, caminando hacia el cuarto de Sheena

Viendo que su maestro estaba en casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al gran sillón que estaba en la sala – "Señorita Seles su hermano ha llegado"

Seles quien aún estaba despierta, se levanto, acomodando ligeramente su bata tomo camino a su cuarto – "Gracias Sebastián"

Zelos una vez en el cuarto de Sheena, la recostó con cuidado sobre su cama solo le quito los zapatos y le acobijo. En un tono suave y casi inaudible, murmuro – "Y… ¿Sería mucho si te pongo la pijama?" – trago la risa para si – "Esta bien, no, fue un chiste solo para mi" – apunto de retirarse, opto mejor por tomar una pequeña silla que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto y sentarse alado de la cama. No tenia sueño, no mucho, así que simplemente se quedo, observando. No tenia nada de divertido, tampoco era aburrido, tenía una linda vista, sabía que su acompañante del día de hoy fue observada varias veces por distintos hombres, inclusive algunos que ya venían acompañados. Recordó como mientras estaban en el casino uno de los jugadores se pasmo viendo jugar a la joven y de repente llego una mujer a darle una bofetada, ese recuerdo le hizo reír un poco, sobre todo porque la culpable de esa bofetada, ni siquiera se percato de lo que había causado.

Pasaron varios momentos, y el seguía ahí, no parecía querer irse, y ella no despertaba para correrlo, de alguna forma una melodía le vino a la mente, se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos mientras comenzaba a tararear en voz muy baja la canción esperando recordar la letra, fueron unos segundos lo que tarareo, una vez recordada parte de la letra comenzó a cantarla, aun con voz muy baja y suave, no tenia intenciones de despertarla – "'cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you 'cause every night I still lay awake and I dream of an absolution, 'cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will come to you, but every night it just stays the same, In my dream of an absolution…"

No pudo terminar ni las primeras estrofas de la canción antes de quedar dormido sobre la silla, la cual en ese momento, no era nada incómoda.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Acabado la sexta parte, ahora, a esperar que se me ocurra algo para la 7ta, la canción del final existe, es por el momento mi favorita, la he oído estas mmm que será… ¿5 horas que llevo escribiendo? Si me tomo tiempo acabar esto, la razón, me levanto a cada rato a ver si ya puso la marrana, bueno pero ya esta terminado.

Premio a quien adivine la canción haha! Tendrán… una grandiosa bola de pelusa venido directamente de mi pantalón!


	7. La Declaración de Guerra

"**La elección perfecta"**

**Nota: **Spoilers –

**Comentario: **Dios bendito en toda su gloria piadosa… por fin acabe este capítulo… nada más no se me ocurría nada! La inspiración se me fue por mucho tiempo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto… a petición de una amiga en este capítulo verán secretoXsecreto (haha lean para saber que pareja secreta hay… a puesto que no es la que están pensando).

PD: El nombre de la canción anterior era Dreams of Absolution (nightlight remix) de Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory) … hay como tres versiones de esa canción, pero la que yo use para el fic es el nightlight remix, si llegan a oírla espero les guste.

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco **

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

/-/-/-/-/-/ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 7:**

"**La declaración de guerra."**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días de la salida amistosa entre Zelos y Sheena. Seles, y los recientemente mencionados se encontraban en el gran comedor tomando un delicioso desayuno, el pelirrojo frotaba ligeramente su mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un tenedor.- "Todavía me duele" – Dijo esto con cierto recelo viendo a la ninja, quien sin remordimiento alguno contesto

"Eso te pasa por quedarte de pervertido en mi cuarto, y deja ya de llorar, que han pasado como 2 días de eso" – Y prosiguió con su comida sonriendo divertida al ver los gestos de su amigo, Seles quien trataba de mantener su carácter serio y firme no pudo más que dejar escapar una leve risa.

"Si, pero tu pegas muy fuerte para ser una mujer, y además yo tengo un cutis delicado… y también…" – Zelos siguió hablando y poniendo mil excusas para justificar el que todavía le doliera ese golpe, ignorando totalmente que ambas damiselas tenían su propio tema de conversación.

"¿Crees poder llevar acabo todo lo que te he enseñado en la fiesta?" – Dijo la peli rosada

"Claro, claro, solo déjamelo a mí, ya he memorizado los cubiertos, las cosas que se deben y no deben de hacer en una conversación, lo tengo todo, no te preocupes Seles" – En las palabras de Sheena se podía notar mucha seguridad, despreocupada y totalmente confiada, levanto el dedo pulgar y sonrío, era evidente que estaba feliz, ya pronto acabaría todo y podría volver a su querido hogar.

La pequeña solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa, por alguna razón también sintió confianza al ver tanto optimismo de parte de su aprendiz, pero ese momento alegre entre ambas fue interrumpido por la voz del elegido quien alzo ligeramente el tono algo indignado – "¿¡Me están escuchando!?" – Las dos voltearon a verlo un momento, para después seguir en su propia conversación lo que lo hizo indignarse más – "¡Ha!, bien… al fin y al cabo que ni quería contarles lo que decía" – Frustrado como un niño, siguió comiendo ignorando que las dos presentes rieron un poco al ver el puchero del 'niño no tan pequeño'.

/-/-/-/-/-/

La luna estaba a punto de asomarse, en el vestíbulo se encontraban Seles y Zelos, ambos bien arreglados, elegantes como toda persona de la alta sociedad, la pequeña se acerco a su hermano y poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas le desacomodo la corbata, lo cual le extraño un poco al joven – "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ya verás" – limitándose a esas palabras, ella se posiciono a su lado, esperando a que la 'novia' bajara por las escaleras, lo cual no tardo mucho en ocurrir.

Bajando con algo de prisa, pero sin perder el porte de dama que había ganado en esos días, se encontraba Sheena, usando un bello vestido lila, de lo más sencillo pero aun así hermoso – "Disculpen la tardanza, pero una de las chicas que me ayudaban a arreglarme perdió una de las zapatillas y no la encontrábamos" – Por un momento Seles quiso reír a tal comentario, mientras Zelos ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Sheena decía, pues se encontraba bastante ocupado tratando de contener el asombro, nuevamente su belleza le había apantallado.

"Muy bien Sheena, ya estás aquí, ¿Recuerdas lo primero que debes de hacer?" – Dijo la pequeña mientras pasaba ambas manos a su espalda, parecía un sargento haciéndole un examen a su soldado.

"Mmmm, oh sí, lo recuerdo" – Tratando de sonar y actuar lo más segura de sí misma, se acerco a Zelos, examinándolo detalladamente, acción que perturbo un poco al pelirrojo, sin decir palabra se acerco más a él y le arregló la corbata – "Ya está… una buena dama de compañía debe estar atenta, y revisar que su pareja se encuentre en condiciones perfectas" – Dijo como si estuviese dando una lectura, levantando ligeramente el brazo izquierdo y poniendo en alto su dedo índice mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

La niña solo se cruzo de brazos observando a su aprendiz, segundos después sonrió complacida, lo había hecho bien.- "Bien pequeño saltamontes, creo que en verdad podrás sobrevivir esta noche"

"Muchas gracias, sensei" – Ella solo contesto, mientras tomaba delicadamente parte de su vestido levantándolo ligeramente mientras doblaba muy sutilmente sus rodillas, como una pequeña reverencia. Zelos… bueno, el seguía en shock al ver todo lo que su amiga había hecho hasta el momento.

"¿Sensei?" – Pregunto curiosa la peli rosada

"Así llamamos a los maestros en Mizuho" – Contesto con una sonrisa

Estas palabras hicieron que Seles se sonrojara levemente, ahora era una 'sensei' no estaba exactamente segura porque, pero por alguna razón se sintió más 'importante'.

Los tres salieron de la mansión y caminaron hacia un elegante carruaje que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, el elegido se encontraba pensativo, no alcanzaba a terminar de creerse todo lo que había progresado Sheena, cuando estaban frente al carruaje, uno de los sirvientes abrió las puertas de este, ambas miraron atentamente a Zelos, quien tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo observaban, las miro unos momento algo confundido, no sabía porque lo miraban así, luego recordó – _"Oh si, si"_ – ofreciéndole la mano a su compañera, le ayudo a subir al carruaje. No es que Zelos no supiera que tenía que realizar dicha acción, pero era Sheena, ella siempre había abierto las puertas para sí misma, sin esperar que algún 'caballero' llegará a cederle el paso o en este caso, esperar a que le ofrecieran la mano para ayudarle a subir, el se había acostumbrado a verla hacer sus cosas por sí misma, pero hoy la costumbre no era nada, ya que ella era una persona totalmente distinta, hasta falsa se podría decir – _"Hoy ella es como todas las demás" _– Este pensamiento, solo le dejo un amargo sabor en la boca, no le desagradaba la nueva Sheena… pero prefería a la verdadera.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Pocos minutos pasaron para llegar a la fiesta, todos bajaron del carruaje, Zelos tomo delicadamente la mano de su dama y empezaron a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo, muchas personas que se encontraban aún en las afueras de la enorme construcción, no dudaron en verlos, algunas miradas eran curiosas, otras parecían que solo los juzgaban, lo cual puso un tanto nerviosa a Sheena, esas miradas pesadas sobre sus hombros eran estresantes, ella opto simplemente por encogerse muy ligeramente de hombros y bajar el rostro, pero en ese momento sintió como la mano que sostenía la de ella, le apretaba con un poco más de fuerza, levanto ligeramente la mirada y vio una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amigo, con esto, se sintió un poco más segura, sin notarlo, también esbozo una sonrisa mientras se apegaba un poco más a él, de alguna manera, ver esa sonrisa le hizo olvidar las miradas que había sobre ellos.

Al entrar al castillo Sheena no pudo evitar mirar con asombro los alrededores, estaba segura de que el lugar luciría mejor que de costumbre al ser el cumpleaños de la princesa, pero nunca espero que se viera tan bien, el escenario era hermoso, cientos de personas caminando y algunas hablando, todos con vestimentas hermosas, también se podía ver una gran mesa llena de comida, servida de una manera elegante, en otra mesa había regalos impresionantes, al fondo del castillo se podía ver una gran orquesta tocando bellas melodías, curiosamente nadie estaba bailando, pero aun así todo era tan brillante ahí dentro, es cierto que ya había estado en una gran fiesta con anterioridad junto con sus amigos, pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento, este tipo de escenarios solo podían imaginarse al leer un cuento de hadas. Sus pensamientos de asombro fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los mayordomos del castillo se acerco a ambos.

"Caballero, señorita, por favor, deben usar esto" – Dijo mientras entregaba unos antifaces.

"Nunca dijeron que sería una fiesta de disfraces" – Comento el pelirrojo mientras se ponía cuidadosamente la máscara que le fue entregada. Era de color negra con detalles blancos, bastante elegante. Sheena hizo lo mismo, su antifaz era blanco y estaba adornado con un par de plumas lilas que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido.

"A la princesa le encantan las fiestas de antifaces, dice que le dan un toque de misterio a las reuniones, pero esta vez quiso que fuera una sorpresa para sus invitados" – Dicho esto paso a retirarse.

"Te ves bien" – Dijo Sheena mientras veía a su acompañante.

"Yo siempre querida" – Contesto alardeando.

"Pero hoy te ves mejor… no se ve tu cara" – Sonrío inocente por su comentario.

"Ha…ha…ha" – Rió sarcásticamente – "Que graciosita"

"No soy graciosa, solo sincera"

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo a tal comentario, una voz interrumpió la _amorosa_ conversación de ambos.

"¿Zelos?... ¿Sheena?" – Pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos azules mientras se acercaba a los ya mencionados.

"¿Regal? Amigo, ¡qué gusto verte!" – Dijo Zelos al poder verlo más de cerca.

"Igualmente Zelos… am… ¿Sheena?" – Regal no podía imaginar la razón de la presencia de la ninja en la fiesta y mucho menos en compañía de Zelos.

"…Oh si… bueno, es una larga historia… te la contaré después" – Contesto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, no era un buen lugar para decirle lo que sucedía.

Los tres charlaron por unos minutos, el principal tema de conversación fueron los hechos recientes de Regal con su compañía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Zelos tuviera que separarse de ambos y comenzara a hablar con otras personas de la fiesta; no porque quisiera, más bien porque tenía que hacerlo. Por su parte Regal también tenía que hablar con otros poderosos empresarios, educadamente se despidió de Sheena y caminó hacía otro grupo de personas. Sola y sin mucho que hacer la ninja llevo ambas manos a su regazo y dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, no sabía qué hacer, no veía a nadie conocido, quería ir con Zelos, pero parecía estar atendiendo asuntos importantes. – _"Para ser una fiesta, esto está algo aburrido"._

"Disculpa, ¿Tu eres la dama que acompaña a Zelos?" – Pregunto curiosa una joven de cabellos castaños quien usaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo y tenía un antifaz que combinaba perfectamente con sus prendas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos contesto, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo - "Ah, sí, soy su pareja" - La desconocida miro unos momentos a nuestra protagonista, parecía que examinaba cada detalle de ella, esto inquieto un poco a Sheena. – "¿Sucede… algo?".

"No, nada… con su permiso" – Y con esto paso a retirarse aproximándose a un pequeño grupo que constaba de otras 5 señoritas, comenzaron a hablar; volteando de vez en cuando hacia Sheena. Por su parte Sheena no podía evitar tratar de imaginar lo que decían de ella, lo que fuera, no podía ser bueno.

"Si las ignoras, más pronto te dejaran"

Al oír esto la ninja volteo, esa voz le era familiar, al girarse pudo ver a una mujer de cabello corto, quien sostenía una copa de vino; usaba un vestido ligeramente entallado de color azul marino, la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por un elegante antifaz color negro adornado por unos cuantos encajes blancos, a pesar de esto era fácil distinguir a la persona detrás de la máscara. – "¿Raine?... ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte!" – Si, posiblemente no fueron las mejores amigas durante su aventura, pero de estar sola a estar con Raine, prefería estar con ella.

"También es bueno verte" – Contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

"Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto curiosa – "¿Acaso ahora también formas parte de la nobleza?"

"¿Yo? De ninguna manera" – Río un poco al oír tal pregunta – "Solamente fui invitada por otra persona. ¿Qué hay de ti?" – Dicho esto tomo un poco de su vino.

"Se podría decir que lo mismo, vine por otra persona, es una larga---" – Antes de poder terminar se vio interrumpida por dos hombres en armadura.

"Disculpe las molestias señorita, pero necesitamos que venga con nosotros, la princesa Hilda desea verla" – Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a ambas, sin embargo Sheena ya podía imaginar la razón por la que la princesa solicitaba su presencia. Lo más difícil estaba a punto de empezar.

"Disculpa Raine tengo que…"

"No te preocupes" – Dijo cortando a su amiga – "Ve, hablaremos después" – Ambas sonrieron, Raine con las intenciones de desearle suerte, incluso ella sabía que para que la princesa mandara a sus guardias por alguien en especial, realmente no podía ser bueno y Sheena en forma de agradecimiento por sus buenos deseos. (Dios… el lenguaje de las mujeres…)

Los guardias escoltaron a la dama hasta un salón privado apartado de la fiesta y luego pasaron a retirarse. El cuarto era algo tétrico en sí, no había una sola luz prendida, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era luz de la luna que se asomaba por las grandes ventanas que se encontraban abiertas, las cortinas se levantaban muy ligeramente del piso a causa de la brisa que entraba. Enfrente de una de las ventanas se podía ver la silueta de una chica. – _"Debe ser la princesa"_ – Pensó Sheena. Pasaron unos segundo sin que ninguna dijera nada. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, la princesa rompió el silencio. – "No puedo creer que Zelos en verdad encontrara a alguien tan baja para crear una farsa como esta".

"_¿Baja?"_

"¿Cuánto te ha pagado? ¿Un millón? ¿Dos millones?... ¿O solo lo hiciste de a gratis para pasar un par de noches con él?" – En su tono cada vez había más arrogancia, prepotencia y odio.

"_¿¡Qué?!"_ – La sangre de la ninja hervía, que más daría para sacar sus pergaminos y darle una buena lección a esa niña malcriada, pero no lo haría, tenía que resistir, no pasó una semana escuchando a Seles diciendo 'los puños no resuelven nada' en vano.

"Te daré el doble, el triple si quieres, si aceptas frente a todos que esto es una mentira y tú no tienes nada que ver con Zelos…" – Con estas palabras la princesa se volteo hacía la presente – "Solo pon tu precio"

En su mente Sheena ya había llegado hasta el número mil, quería calmarse, tenía que hacerlo, pero la forma en que fue llamada era demasiado humillante. – "¿Y bien?" – Pregunto algo impaciente la joven rubia (Era rubia ¿verdad?).

Dando un fuerte respiro para calmarse, se limito a contestar – "El problema su majestad, es que no tengo precio, no he recibido un solo centavo de parte de él, y tampoco he dormido con él, ni siquiera he compartido una habitación con el"

"¿Entonces por qué…" – Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar su pregunta para que la ninja contestara.

"Lo amo… claro, no espero que comprenda eso ¿Quién además de su padre podría compartir ese sentimiento con usted? ¿Su pueblo? … No lo creo"

"¡Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! ¿Qué acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?"

"Sé perfectamente con quien hablo… con una cumpleañera que no anunciara su matrimonio esta noche…" – Dijo con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro – "Ahora si me permite su majestad mi cita me espera… ah, y mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su cumpleaños." – Con educación hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho triunfante del salón dejando a una princesa enfurecida, si había algo mejor que exterminarla a golpes era terminarla a su estilo; palabras hirientes, no era su estilo, pero que importaba, nada de lo que había hecho esta noche lo era.

La rubia solo se quedo ahí, con un gesto de odio y rabia, cerro ambos puños mientras trataba de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. – _"Si la señorita Fujibayashi quiere pelear, una pelea tendrá, nadie le habla así a la __señora de Wilder__, ¡Nadie!"._

/-/-/-/-/-/

Por otra parte, aun en la fiesta se encontraban Zelos, Regal y Raine, quienes habían entablado una amena conversación.

-Silencio-

Bueno, quizá no era tan amena… Raine y Regal siempre habían sido personas algo serias, no al grado enfermizo de Kratos, pero no eran exactamente las mejores personas para tener un gran tema de conversación, exceptuando a Raine cuando se trata de ruinas. Para suerte del elegido en ese momento llego Sheena quien parecía tener un aire de alegría y eso rompió un poco la tensión. – "¿Qué sucedió?" – Raine fue la primera en preguntar puesto que era la única que sabía dónde estaba.

"Oh, nada importante" – Contesto con una sonrisa – "Una pequeña y divertida plática" – o cuando menos lo fue para ella al final.

"¿Dónde estabas? Le pregunte a Raine y no me quería contestar, ¿¡no rompiste nada verdad?!" – Pregunto Zelos algo alterado.

"Estaba por ahí, resolviendo un par de asuntos no te preocupes y… no, no rompí nada, relájate quieres, esto es una fiesta… solo… disfruta" – Por su parte Sheena se encontraba demasiado tranquila y la sonrisa en su rostro seguía sin desaparecer, lo cual intrigo un poco al elegido, pero opto mejor por ignorarlo, si la hacía sonreír tenía que ser bueno ¿No? (No…).

Pasaron un par de horas, todo parecía tranquilo, la gente seguía con sus aburridas pláticas, algunos otros no dejaban de comer, la orquesta seguía tocando… la única diferencia es que ahora se podían ver a ciertas parejas bailando, si, todo era demasiado… aburrido. Zelos se encontraba degustando de algunos aperitivos, Sheena para su mala suerte había acabado presa de un grupo de señoras quienes no paraban de mencionar 'cuando yo era joven'… por más aburrida que fueran esas damas, la ninja dio todo de sí para mantener los ojos abiertos, sonreír y además fingir interés.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Fuera del castillo se encontraba Raine, sentada en el borde de una hermosa fuente, estaba algo distante de la fiesta, pero aun así se podía oír tenuemente la música de esta, a la cual no prestaba mucha atención pues estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos al sentir un cuerpo sentarse a su lado, no fue difícil para ella reconocer a la persona que le hizo compañía. – "¿Qué haces aquí?... Creí que tenías que hablar con esos empresarios"

"Puedo ponerme en contacto con ellos después… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto tranquilo el hombre de cabellos azules.

"Nada realmente, solo tomo un descanso de la fiesta"

"Si estas cansada podemos…"

"No, no, solo… necesitaba un poco de aire no te preocupes" – Dijo rápidamente, lo que ocasiono que Regal riera un poco.

"Gracias por aceptar mi invitación"

"No tienes que agradecerme"

"¿Crees que puedas aceptar otra petición mía?" – Pregunto él hombre mientras se levantaba, posicionándose enfrente de ella le ofreció la mano. – "¿Me concederías esta pieza?"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la dama, sutilmente tomo la mano de su compañero y se puso de pie. El la tomo suavemente de la cintura acercándola a un poco más. Ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente hacia los lados al ritmo de la música.

"Nunca había bailado antes" – Dijo Raine mientras acomodaba suavemente su rostro sobre el hombro de él.

"No es tan difícil, si salvas el mundo, puedes hacer esto" – Ambos rieron un poco por el comentario.

Y así bailaron por un buen rato, hasta que la música dejo de oírse, ambos se detuvieron, sin soltarse solo se separaron un poco lo suficiente para mirarse el uno al otro.

"Acabo" – Dijo Raine en un tono suave, casi como un susurro.

"Volverán a empezar" – Dijo Regal usando un tono similar y sin soltarla. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, era lindo, era lindo como es que él no quería que acabara. Lentamente el acerco su rostro al de ella, dejándose llevar por la situación y el ambiente, ella hizo lo mismo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, ambos juntaron sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

No era propio de ambos, actuar sin pensar, dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero siempre hay excepciones, y esta noche fue una.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Uy RegalxRaine, quien lo diria… quizá me pase de cursi… pero mi amiga quería algo _lindo_, ojala le guste, porque este capi esta dedicado a ella ;)… me canse haha y es que me tarde más en escribir la parte de RxR que en todo lo demás xD es que no se me ocurría nada para este momento… pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capi, espero subir el otro más rápido que este, y, uy, la princesa esta ardida DDDD: tengan miedo.


	8. Y Vivieron Felices ¿Para Siempre?

"**La ****Elección Perfecta"**

**Importante: **Spoilers del primero juego. Este fic no tiene nada que ver la secuela del Tales of Symphonia.

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, y otra vez disculpen por la tardanza para subir este capitulo.

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------···------ Cambio de escena

**Capí****tulo 8**

"**Y vivieron felices… ¿para siempre?"**

Habían pasado unos días desde la fiesta de la princesa, la mayoría de los visitantes ya se había marchado, otros cuantos decidieron aprovechar la ocasión para tomar unos días de descanso y otros pocos para atender asuntos importantes con el rey. Por su parte, Seles había regresado al Abby y en cuanto a Sheena, ella opto por permanecer unos días mas en la mansión, no por gusto, si no para no hacer tan obvia su 'huida' o cuando menos, eso decía ella.

Era temprano, no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, en su cuarto se encontraba Sheena, terminando de ponerse su tan conocido traje ninja, cuidadosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, salio de la habitación y camino hasta la salida de la mansión.

"¿No crees que es muy temprano para irte?"

Aquella voz detuvo la salida de la joven, rápidamente se giro solo para ver a Zelos en pijama levantándose del sillón en el que estaba recostado, fue descuidado de parte de ella no haber notado su presencia, quizá tantos días de _calma_ ya habían atrofiado sus reflejos.

"¿Qué haces despierto?"

"Yo pregunte primero" – Repuso inmediatamente el pelirrojo, no se veía enojado, aunque tampoco se le notaba feliz.

"… Si no me voy ahorita, llegare muy tarde a Mizuho, ni siquiera yo quiero adentrarme a un bosque a la mitad de la noche"

"Puedo mandar a llamar algunos guardias para que te escolten"

"Sabes que no puedo llevar a nadie desconocido a Mizuho"

"Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado" – Dijo, soltando una pequeña risa, la cual parecía mas forzada que nada.

"Ahora contesta tu mi pregunta"

"La sirvienta a la que le pediste tu ropa de vuelta me levanto, preguntándome si debían preparar el desayuno para una o dos personas el día de hoy"

"Oh…" – Ella solo bajo su cabeza, esta era la razón por la que quería marcharse sin decir nada, quería evitarse cualquier remordimiento de dejarlo _solo_ otra vez. - "Disculpa que no te avisara yo misma… solo quería tener que evitar decirte 'Adiós'"

Zelos no pudo mas que sentir una pequeña punzada en el corazón, era extraño como una acción tan simple de parte de su amiga, como bajar la cabeza y decir 'lo siento' podía hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable, todo el enojo que podía haber sentido por no avisarle que se iba, había desaparecido. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a ella y le miro con una sonrisa.

"No es un adiós, porque volveremos a vernos… ¿Cierto?"

Quizá era una pregunta a la que ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta certera, pero no era la primera vez que se 'separaban' y volvían a encontrarse. Tomaron diferentes caminos en la escuela, así mismo, se distanciaron al acabar su aventura con Lloyd y los demás, ¿porque esta vez habría de ser diferente?. Estos pensamientos hicieron que Sheena se sintiera mas tranquila, era cierto, volverían a verse… o cuando menos eso quería pensar ella.

"Cierto, volveremos a vernos" – Contesto la ninja con una sonrisa.

"Bien, entonces cuando menos déjame acompañarte a la salida de la ciudad" – Sin siquiera esperar la aprobación de su amiga, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para cambiarse. Sheena por su parte solo le miro retirarse, no se opuso a su petición, tampoco la acepto, quizá era muy orgullosa para hacerlo, o quizá sabía que aunque se negara al principio, terminaría aceptando su compañía. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no importaba, Zelos ya había bajado, listo para salir.

Una vez afuera, comenzaron a caminar hacia las grandes escaleras de Meltokio, no iban con prisa, aunque tampoco lento, sin embargo iban muy callados. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, cada segundo parecía que el ambiente se ponía mas pesado. Fue Sheena, quien rompió la tensión al recordar algo.

"Antes de irme tengo que pasar a casa de Leon"

"Oh es cierto, tu libro"

"¿Qué?... O claro, claro… el libro, si… exactamente por el libro" – Su verdadera razón era solo despedirse de el, pero, el haber olvidado su misión, era algo que Zelos no tenia que saber, o cuando menos, eso pensó ella. – "Bueno, se que no te gusta esa parte de la ciudad, así que mejor me despido de ti aquí"

"No me gusta, pero me desagrada mas la idea de dejarte ir sola"

"Vaya, gracias… supongo"

Cambiando su dirección, emprendieron su viaje hacia las zonas bajas de Meltokio, no tardaron mucho en llegar, probablemente por el paso rápido de Zelos. Al tocar la puerta, nuevamente fueron recibidos por la misma chica de la vez anterior, aun cuando era la segunda vez que Zelos visitaba ese hogar, la impresión de joven fue la misma. Lamentablemente para ella, la visita era rápida, otra vez. Sin ser descorteces, pasaron al cuarto de Leon con la indicación de su hermana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – Pregunto Sheena, mientras se acercaba al enfermo.

"Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar… Imagino que vienes por lo que dejaste" – Contesto, sin dejar de sonreír ningún solo momento.

"Si, aunque también venia a despedirme"

"No, las despedidas son muy largas… un hasta luego esta bien"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la ninja, ese comentario le había subido el animo de alguna forma. – "Bien, entonces… hasta luego"

"Hasta luego Sheena, hasta luego elegido"

Zelos se sorprendió un poco al ser mencionado, no recordaba haber hablado para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, talvez escucho a su hermana gritar… talvez… fuera lo que fuera, seria grosero no despedirse de igual manera. – "Cuídate" – Contesto de una manera tranquila.

La ninja tomo lo que debía tomar y despidiéndose cortésmente, ambos salieron de la casa, emprendiendo rumbo a la salida de la ciudad. Una vez ahí, se detuvieron, parecía que ambos evitaban cualquier contacto visual. Claro, eso era solo señal de que era hora de despedirse.

"Gracias por todo" – Dijo Zelos, aun sin voltear a verle.

"No fue nada… suerte con la princesa" – Respondió ella, mirándole de reojo.

"Gracias… pero será mejor que te vayas, o me arrepentiré de dejarte cruzar sola un bosque a la mitad de la noche y no te dejare ir" – Al decir esto, ambos empezaron a reír un poco. La joven por su parte, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, no muy femenino, pero si muy característico de ella.

"Como si no pudiera cuidarme sola, tonto"

"No lo decía por eso"

"¿No?... ¿Entonces por que?" – Volteo a verle con algo de curiosidad, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que quiso decir… pero aun siendo una chica inteligente (más o menos), a veces era algo ingenua.

Miles de frases para coquetear pasaron por la cabeza de Zelos en ese momento, pero por primera vez, no se sentía en posición de usarlas. Tampoco quería contestar su pregunta, tranquilamente se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la ciudad mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y ladeaba su mano de lado a lado en señal de despedida. – "Vete o se te hará tarde"

Sheena solo le miro en blanco unos momentos… ¿La dejo con la palabra en la boca?... en parte se sentía enojada por la acción de su amigo, pero por otra parte, no podía evitar sentirse algo decaída al ver como se alejaba mas a cada paso. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de reaccionar. – _"Es un hasta luego… es un hasta luego"._ _– _Y con estos pensamientos, también emprendió su retirada.

------···------

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Sheena se había ido… talvez… Zelos había perdido toda noción del tiempo desde que entro a su cuarto, cosa que hizo inmediatamente al llegar a su casa. Con las ventanas y cortinas cerradas, el sol… o la falta de este, no le podían ayudar a averiguar la hora, no era tampoco que le interesara. No tenía ganas de salir, y tampoco tenía una razón para hacerlo, las sirvientas ya le habían llevado la comida al cuarto, no tenía nada importante que hacer y por supuesto, no tenía _con quien _salir. Con los hechos recientes, le seria imposible tener su vida romántica tan activa como antes, y probablemente sea así durante un buen tiempo. Claro que todo eso lo vale con tal de no casarse. Rodó en su cama, irritado por la situación en la que se encontraba, cerro sus ojos esperando que alguna idea cruzara por su mente. Su momento de pensar fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien se adentraba a su cuarto. – "Fui claro cuando dije que no quería ver a nadie" – dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver quien era.

"Lo lamento maestro Zelos, pero tengo una carta de la princesa. Dijo que era urgente que la recibiera" – Comento Sebastian tratando de excusar su presencia para después pasar a dejar la carta en manos de su señor y así retirarse.

Zelos por su parte estaba curioso por lo que la carta podría decir, talvez la cancelación de su compromiso. Para salir de su duda, abrió el sobre para después leer este con atención.

_Querido Zelos._

_Me ha llegado el rumor de que tu prometida se ha marchado de vuelta a su hogar. Es una desgracia que la futura Señora de Wilder se haya tenido que marchar tan pronto, yo esperaba, honestamente, poder conversar una vez más con ella; Después de todo, volverse la esposa del elegido es un gran papel, no hay duda de que me gustaría conocerle más. Mi padre siempre dice que debo socializar con aquellos que lo valen. Pero bueno, volviendo a mi punto. Planeo realizar una pequeña fiesta de té en dos semanas, mando esta carta para hacerle una invitación a la misma. Realmente espero que pueda traer a su dama, aunque imagino que ese no será un problema ya que dos semanas es suficiente para que ella regrese ¿Cierto?, la fiesta será en el jardín del castillo. Hasta entonces elegido._

_Suya, la princesa Hilda._

Una fiesta de té en dos semanas, en donde se resalta el hecho de que Sheena debía estar presente. **Que buena jugada.** Tenía dos opciones, ir por Sheena hasta Mizuho y traerla a la fuerza de nuevo, o fingir demencia y quemar la carta para después fingir que nunca la leyó. Ninguna de esas ideas era realmente inteligente… Ir por la Ninja sería demasiado obvio, todos imaginan que ella debe regresar por su cuenta, después de todo, son novios, deben verse de vez en cuando. Y quemar la carta… ni siquiera había que explicarlo. Sus problemas no parecían mejorar, ahora no era el rey quien estaba en sus hombros persiguiéndole, era la misma princesa. No podía ir a la fiesta sin su dama y tampoco podía ir por ella. Que gran dilema.

Pero entonces una tercera idea apareció, una que era mejor que las dos anteriores en gran escala. Algo apresurado, salió de su cuarto mientras gritaba el nombre de su mayordomo. En verdad se sentía iluminado.

------···------

Caminando se encontraba Sheena, quien no llevaba ni la mitad del gran puente de Tethe'alla, no estaba cansada, claro que no, una simple caminata no podía acabar con todas sus energías, pero realmente no mantenía un paso veloz como el acostumbrado, parecía más bien ir con calma, prestando atención el hermoso mar que le rodeaba. Jamás le había prestado tanto caso como ahora. Una suave brisa pudo sentirse en ese momento, era relajante y estimulante a la vez. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Más animada, emprendió su viaje con un poco más de energía.

------···------

Bueno, les dejare la sorpresa para después… ahora si disculpen la tardanza exagerada, es que se robaron mi compu… y mi laptop no tuvo Word hasta hace unos días. Espero les guste este chapter, ahora si prometo no tardar tanto!


	9. Rana

"**La Elección Perfecta"**

**Importante: **Spoilers del primero juego. Este fic no tiene nada que ver la secuela del Tales of Symphonia.

**N/A: **Amenazaron con matarme asi que seguire… no ya en serio, perdón por la demora, la uni me tiene hasta las chanclas :C

**Tales of Symphonia © Namco**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

-···- Cambio de escena

**Capítulo 9**

"**Rana"**

Tenía exactamente 3 días de que había regresado a Mizuho y aun en esos tres días, no había podido terminar sus tareas pendientes; había perdido más de una semana en Meltokio, ahora tenía demasiados trabajos acumulados. Uno de ellos era reabastecer materiales para la aldea; pieles de animales, alimento, etc.… se había levantado desde temprano, tomo un rápido baño, desayunó, preparó sus pergaminos y ya dispuesta a irse, su rutina matutina fue interrumpida por uno de los ninjas encargados de vigilar la entrada de la aldea.

"Sheena. Un hombre extraño esta insistente en verte, ya le dijimos que era imposible dejarlo pasar, pero parece que no se ira hasta hablar contigo." – dijo con cierta seriedad el guardia mientras la guiaba hacia aquel lugar. Lo primero que pudo notar nuestra protagonista al acercase, fue un gran tumulto, por lo que se veía, era obvio que aquel 'hombre extraño' ya se había encargado de llamar la atención, lo siguiente que vio fue aquella persona de quien se hablaba, por así decirlo. Llevaba sobre si una capa que le cubría completamente, era imposible ver sus facciones, ropas ó alguna señal que delatara su persona. Intrigada por eso, Sheena se abrió paso entre la gente para posicionarse frente a él.

"Los extraños no son bien recibidos en Mizuho." – Cierta fiereza se notaba en las palabras de la joven.

"Estoy seguro de que no soy ningún extraño." – Contesto el encapuchado con cierta alegría ante la fiereza de la ninja. Sin decir más, aquel timbre de voz fue reconocido, claro, únicamente por Sheena.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Podríamos hablar a solas?"

La ninja guardo un momento de silencio, miro a los guardias y con un suave movimiento de su cabeza en señal de afirmación, los guardias abrieron paso a ambos apartando a la gente presente, seguido a esto, Sheena le dio una señal al hombre de que le siguiera, y así fue. Llegaron rápidamente a la choza más grande de la villa, una vez ahí tomaron asiento en la mesa del centro, uno enfrente del otro, Sheena no estaba especialmente contenta.

"Ahora que estamos a solas, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto casi con la misma fiereza con la que se dirigió al ente antes de saber quien era. Por un segundo ella pudo notar como una sonrisa se asomaba por esa capa, algo que en el fondo la irrito un poco más.

"¿No deberías ser un poco más cariñosa? Después de todo, estamos muy, muy enamorados" – Dijo el hombre mientras retiraba la capa de sus hombros, dejando por fin ver sus cabellos rojizos y aquella mirada única que poseía cada vez que jugueteaba con las mujeres.

"Del amor al odio hay un paso" – Contesto tratando de sonar lo más serena posible.

"Es 'Del odio al amor hay un paso'"

"Tienen la misma distancia" – Con cada palabra, su serenidad se iba perdiendo, realmente no quería llevar esta mentira tan lejos, cuando menos no a su pueblo. – "No puedes solo venir aquí y asumir un papel que no es tuyo"

"No estoy aquí exactamente por gusto… surgió una emergencia"

"¿Cuál emergencia?" – En el tono de la ninja se podía notar la poca credibilidad que le tenía a su compañero en este momento.

"La princesa me mando una carta, diciendo que iba a tener una reunión y que quería hablar contigo"

"Aha" – Esta vez, su tono fue más natural, comenzaba a entender la situación. – "¿Quieres que vaya otra vez?... Zelos, no puedo estar moviéndome a Meltokio cada vez que la princesa quiera verme, Mizuho ahora depende de mi"

"Lo sé pero" – Se detuvo un segundo analizando la última oración de la joven. – "¿Ya eres oficialmente la nueva líder del pueblo?" – A esta pregunta, Sheena solo asintió con suavidad, extrañamente no se le notaba muy emocionada ante la situación, probablemente era por los sucesos que acontecían en este mismo momento. – "Bueno, felicidades… Y no te preocupes, no tienes que ir a ningún lado" – Dijo ya por fin el elegido.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Si, bueno… mi plan es este… le mande una carta a la princesa, diciendo que ninguno de los dos podía asistir a su fiesta"

"Eso fue sencillo… Pero realmente no tenias porque venir a contarme esto"

"Bueno… es que la razón por la que no iremos a esa fiesta es porque ambos, los dos, tu y yo, vamos a pasar un buen tiempo juntos en tu tierra" – Una sonrisa algo nerviosa apareció en los labios del elegido, como si tratase de apaciguar la ira que sabía que estaba apunto de venir – "No es romántico" - Finalizó con la intención de dar un toque de comedia al asunto y en un intento fallido de divertir a la ninja, por supuesto, la reacción de ella fue todo lo contrario.

"¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡Planeas quedarte aquí hasta que la fiesta de la princesa pase? Zelos, este no es un centro de vacaciones. No puedo tenerte aquí nada más así como así, tampoco puedo mentirle a mi gente. N-O P-U-E-DO." – Y por si no era obvio, estaba realmente molesta.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, solo déjame quedarme un mes, haré todo lo que me pidas, trabajare, o me quedare aquí encerrado, como quieras, pero no me hagas regresar a Meltokio para casarme" – Al decir esto apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa que estaba frente a el, juntos ambas manos y puso su mejor rostro de suplica, muy similar al que uso cuando le pidió este loco favor por primera vez.

"Un mes es demasiado…" – Ya casi la tenia, otra vez.

"No, no, ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí." – Solo un poco más.

"Estas en el ojo del huracán, cuando el rey necesita investigar algo, aquí es donde contrata a los espías"

"Sigue la mentira… cuando todo esto acabe armaremos un teatro… puedes dejarme ami como el cretino si quieres, no me importa"

"No quiero mentirle a mi gente"

"No es una mentira… solo estamos guardando los detalles… en serio te necesito para esto" – El tono en su última oración fue tan pasiva, era difícil negarse a un gesto así.

"… Un mes… pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, absolutamente todo"

"Si dices rana yo salto" – Contesto más entusiasmado, lo había logrado, estaba un paso más cerca de su libertad, de una manera irónica por cierto.

"Rana" – Dijo Sheena mientras miraba de una manera expectante al pelirrojo. Este solo guardo unos segundos de silencio, al ver que la mirada de su compañera no cambiaba para nada, no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y empezar a dar un par de brinquitos con un gesto no muy placentero.

"No puedo creer que en verdad me hagas esto" – Dijo en un tono seco el elegido, mientras daba otro par de brinquitos, no muy altos por el poco ánimo con que los daba, la ninja por su parte, solo sonrío divertida y con una pequeña malicia.

-···-

En una habitación rosa, decorada de esquina a esquina con los mejores muebles y telas que la tierra pueda ofrecer, se encontraba la princesa, sentada en su _pequeño_ tocador, con una carta en las manos.

_Princesa, lamento informarle que nuestra presencia en su fiesta no será posible, mi prometida y yo ya teníamos planes. Me siento con la responsabilidad de explicarle la situación, para que no haya malentendidos. La señorita Sheena y yo teníamos planeado pasar aproximadamente un mes juntos en su hogar, Mizuho, pero por pequeños imprudentes__, mi partida se vio atrasada, por esta razón ella tuvo que marcharse primero sin mí. Lamento el malentendido y espero dispense nuestra ausencia._

_Zelos Wilder._

-···-

Esta cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, ahora sigue la tortura de Zelos, viva. Ya no les prometo que no me voy a tardar porque en serio hago todo lo contrario. Pero mil gracias por los reviews, en serio, cada vez que leo uno me pongo a escribir, pero soy tan chafa que luego me quedo sin que decir o simplemente se me acaba el tiempo de ocio, de cualquier manera; **mil gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuanto se los agradezco y me alegra mucho que disfruten de esta historia.**


End file.
